


Deep Sea Blues

by Origami_Bird



Series: Deep Sea Blue [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Kidnapping, M/M, Rated for swearing, Suicidal Thoughts, mermaid au, mermaid!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Bird/pseuds/Origami_Bird
Summary: After the Android Revolution went down, Connor was able to find a place to stay at Lieutenant Hank Anderson's and Sumo's home. They're very content with each other.But when Connor disappears after a fight with drunk Hank and with little to no leads to find him, that happiness they had suddenly goes down the drain.A year later, Hank finds something.*Gets updated every Sunday*





	1. Prologue: Life after the Android Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hank's POV.
> 
> (POV's will vary throughout the chapters.)

**15th of January 2039 - Hank’s residence - 09:32 PM**

“A dwarf what now?”

“A dwarf gourami, Lieutenant.”

Connor and Hank were sitting in Hank’s living room watching the basketball game at 9 PM with blankets over their shoulders when Hank suddenly asked Connor when he first showed signs of deviancy. Connor started telling the story of his first mission on the rooftop, how he managed to save a little girl, Emma, from a hostage situation and how satisfied he felt when he saved the fish when the tank got shattered. He told him that that was the first time he had a ‘ _software instability_ ’. Connor was really proud of himself when he told this story, Hank noticed.

Hank had also noticed the android had an interest in the aquatic life.

“Connor.”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“It’s Hank, we’re not at work.”

Since the Android Revolution 2 months ago, Connor tried getting used to calling Hank by his first name and not by his rank.

“My apologies Hank, I am still getting used to it.”

When Hank took a side glance towards Connor he noticed he was wearing Hank’s old DPD sweater. A month after he started living with him and Sumo they went clothes shopping. He couldn’t stand looking at his Cyberlife jacket and those damn numbers that said ‘RK800 #313 248 317 - 51’. As if he was nothing more then a serial number; Connor is a goddamn person, his best friend.

“Don’t worry about it.” Hank mutters.

Sumo, who’s been laying on Connor’s legs this whole time, lets out a huff. His front paws are on the armrest on Connor’s side while his behind presses against Hank’s left thigh. The starts petting him while smiling fondly at the Saint Bernard. Sumo wags his tail contented.

Hank just stares at Connor with a side glance, not really paying attention to the game on TV. Connor has been living with Hank since the Android Revolution. After they shared a tender moment in front of the Chicken Feed that either of them will never forget, Connor said that he had nowhere to go. Hank had invited him to his home immediately, not really thinking about it. Sumo had been ecstatic. He doesn’t regret it.

A week later Hank realized Connor could’ve gone to Jericho. When Hank confronted Connor about it at home, right before he left for the precinct, he had this guilty look in his deep brown puppy eyes and casted his eyes away as if he didn’t dare to look at him. Hank felt awful when looking at those eyes because he knew that guilty look all too well. Connor had given him a short answer: _“I don’t belong there.”_ He didn’t ask any more after that.

When Connor had showered that same day (after Hank insisted he should) Hank texted Markus. He wasn’t surprised when he got an answer straight away.

_‘Markus, it’s Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I need to ask you something.’_

_‘Good evening Lieutenant. What is your question?’_

_‘Is Connor welcome at Jericho?’_

After that, Markus called him and told him Connor is always welcome after risking his life for their people. He couldn’t seem to understand why Connor left immediately after the speech Markus gave at Hart Plaza in front of all of the awakened androids.

1 month and a half after the Android Revolution Connor finally got a request from Captain Fowler if he wanted to return to the precinct to help out. Connor very happily agreed and thanked Hank profusely even after he insisted he had nothing to do with it. (They both knew that was a lie.)

Even though Connor knew he wasn’t getting paid (because of the fact that android laws were still underway), he was overjoyed about being able to be useful.

Lost in thought, he notices that it is now 10 PM.

“I’m going to go shower and then I’m off to bed. Wake me at 8?”

Hank has been doing so much better compared to how he was doing before the Android Revolution. Obviously, after years and years of self-neglect and alcoholism he still has his bad days, but they’re slowly but surely decreasing. He has not given up his beard and long hair yet.

Connor has been a huge help in this regard and he has yet to show his gratitude for the android.

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow Hank.”

He stood up from the couch, threw the blanket somewhere over the armrest and went behind the couch; until he remembered something that happened when he looked at the kitchen.

After one particular bad night he got so drunk that he couldn’t remember anything when he woke up that morning. When he went to the kitchen to get coffee before going to work he saw Connor making breakfast for Hank; his LED spinning yellow. When Hank approached and put a hand on his shoulder, Connor turned around so fast that Hank took a step back and saw his LED turn an anxious red. He knew then that he made a huge mistake.

The worst thing about it was that it wasn’t even that long ago that it happened. He apologized the morning he found out that he had called Connor ‘a useless machine’. Hank felt like an absolute shit bag and still felt guilty about it. Connor is his best friend. He doesn’t deserve an old alcoholic like Hank.

“Hank?”

When he turned back around to face Connor and saw his worried look in his eyes he knew he had to say something. Not about what happened that morning, but about how Connor has helped Hank on his long, tiring journey to his long forgotten happiness.

“You’ve come far since your first mission, Connor.”

Hank muttered and looked away in embarrassment. He’s not good and will never be good at showing gratitude. He stared at Hank for a good few moments and he thought he didn’t hear him when Connor suddenly gave him the warm smile that Hank knows and loves so much.

“Thank you, Hank. I’m proud of you too.”

Hank is crap at showing gratitude, but he thought it was a good start. He left Connor alone to get a shower and head to bed without realizing he hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol today, too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.


	2. 01. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor and Hank left the precinct to investigate a murder of a 5 year old boy, Hank was not happy. It reminded him so much of Cole…
> 
> TW: Child death, Suicide. No explicit scenes or descriptions on ‘child death’, but felt like I couldn’t leave out the warning. Please take care of yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's POV.

**Monday,18th of January 2039 - Hank’s residence - 8:00 AM**

“Hank, it’s 8 am. You asked me to wake you up.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, uh… Sure, I’m up in a second.”

Connor is satisfied with the answer he’s gotten and leaves his room to prepare breakfast for Hank. When he walked into the kitchen he notices Sumo’s bowl empty and fills it up with dog food to the recommended amount for a Saint Bernard that age and weight. A quick internet search helped him.

 

_Average weight Saint Bernard: 140 and 200 pounds (64 to 90 kg)._

_Weight should not go over 180 lbs (81 kg)._

_It is normal for them to eat less when the temperature rises during warm to hot months._

_Average temperature in Detroit, Michigan. January: 0°C / -6°C (32°F / 21°F)._

_An average adult St. Bernard will eat 6.5 cups of food, spread out throughout the day._

 

Sumo perks up when he hears the pebbles of dog food clattering against the bowl and hops over to the kitchen. He starts eating greedily while wagging his tail in silent gratitude towards Connor.

Connor looks at Sumo for a while and smiles before finally starting Hank’s breakfast. He looks into the fridge.

Since the android revolution the fridge has been fuller then it has been in a long time. Hank had argued with Connor the day after he came to live with him. ‘What’s wrong with takeout Chinese food?’ In the end, Connor won the argument. The next day, they had found a still open store where they could get some necessary ingredients for every day use. Like eggs, milk, chicken and vegetables. Connor had been beaming when he saw what kind of meals he could make with all of the options he got Hank.

He grabs 2 eggs, pepper, salt, butter, shredded cheese and finely chopped ham. He opens a cabinet door and finds a small mixing bowl. He places the bowl on the dining table and cracks both of the eggs with smooth precision into the bowl. He beats the eggs first before adding 2 tablespoons of water, 1/8 teaspoon of salt and a dash of pepper. He blends it all with a small blender.

Meanwhile the pan he set up earlier has gotten hot enough and the butter has melted. He pours in the egg mixture and cooks it until it’s ready to add the shredded cheese and finely chopped ham on the left side of the omelette. He folds the right side of the omelette over to the left side, turns off the stove and serves it on a plate on the dining table.

He hears the shower he heard turn on earlier turn off. A moment later he hears the bathroom door unlock and Hank appears in the kitchen in clean clothes, a towel over his shoulders and damp hair. He looks good, Connor absently thinks to himself.

Hank eyes the omelette on the table. “Smells good, Con.” He sits down.

“I have yet to make coffee; I wasn’t expecting you to be up so early.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make it. You go relax or something. You did enough already.”

At that, Connor nodded and went to the couch, Sumo joining him not a second later asking for attention. Connor didn’t mind as Sumo once again jumped up on the couch and all over Connor’s legs so he couldn’t escape. “Good dog.” he mutters, while petting Sumo. He started thinking.

The Lieutenant had insisted at first that Connor shouldn’t cook for him, but Connor had disagreed. It may be true that Connor was not made for household work, but he enjoyed feeling useful and besides, the man had significantly improved his health then before he started to cook for him.

Back when he couldn’t return to the precinct yet he felt useless. He wanted to make Hank happy and make his life just a little bit easier. So he decided to clean the house. It could certainly use a good scrubbing. He had first started to pick up the various beer bottles and empty takeout boxes that littered the floor and put them in the trash. Then, he took the clothing items that littered Hank’s bedroom and put them in the washing machine. After that; he took out the carpet and dusted it off outside; dusted off the tables, couch and cabinets; cleaned the windows from the in- and outside; vacuumed and mopped the floor; took the carpet inside again; and at last, washed the dishes.

The only room he didn't clean was Cole’s room. He didn’t dare enter that room.

When Hank had gotten home that day he was shocked (more or less) and Connor could tell that he saw the home that once held a child in its wake. For a moment he thought he made a mistake, but when the Lieutenant had smiled, he knew it was all good and felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“Hey, Connor.”

He turned around at the mention of his name as far as he could without disturbing Sumo and looked at Hank. He finished his breakfast and had a steaming cup of coffee in hand. He was still seated at the dining table. He was looking at Connor with curious, blue eyes.

“Yes, Lieu- Hank?”

After a short pause Hank answered. “Uhh… No, never mind, I’ll tell you later.” He turned away from Connor and finished his coffee in a few gulps. “Ready to leave for work?” he asked.

 

**Hank’s stress level: 35%**

 

Connor was confused as to why Hank had suddenly changed his mind but shrugged it off. He muttered a quick “Sumo, off,” and the dog replied by letting out an annoyed sigh and jumped off. He could now stand up. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Connor looked at Hank while the latter grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger in the corridor and car keys from the small cabinet. Connor grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger as well and stood ready to leave. Hank opened the front door and they left to the precinct for another day.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday,18th of January 2039 - The DPD precinct - 10:30 AM.**

When Hank and Connor arrived at the precinct they saw a group of people standing near Chris's desk all whispering quietly.

“What is this all about?” Hank muttered beside him and left to see what was going on. Connor joined him.

Chris turned around to see the curious duo walking over and smiled at them. “Hank, Connor. Good morning. Meet my son, Damian.”

The detective duo looked at the small figure in the new father’s arms. Hank tensed a little bit as he saw Damian. Everyone missed it; Connor didn’t.

The baby looked to be very curious. He had a tiny nose, puffy cheeks and was looking everywhere. Connor looked at the tiny human in Chris’s arms and saw that the baby of 6 months old was now staring at him. Connor was staring right back. His LED, he noticed, was blue, occasionally cycling yellow. As a deviant, he has never seen a baby of 6 months in person and he finds it quite interesting to see how small a human can get. Connor noticed that he was staring for a long time so he quickly said something.

“He looks to be a very healthy and well taken care of baby boy, Officer Miller.”

Chris turned to him. “Thank you, Connor. Would you like to hold him?” he asked. When Connor looks surprised Chris chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry, I trust that you’re not gonna accidentally drop Damian.”

“I’m not sure what to do when I hold him Officer Miller. I’ve never held a baby before. I’d have to decline—”

“Don’t do it Chris. He’s an android, a plastic. You’d give Damian over to a fucking machine?”

Connor, Chris and Hank turn around toward Gavin who was watching them from the opposite side of Chris’s desk. He was sitting in his desk chair with his feet on the desk. He had a cup of coffee in hand.

Gavin had still not warmed up to Connor. He can’t seem to understand where his hate for androids comes from. He had pre-constructed conversations many times before, but never seemed to be able to get a good result when talking to Gavin. He wouldn’t hold it against him though; android haters mostly have somewhat of a reason for hating his kind.

Meanwhile the officers that were surrounding Chris and Damian went back to their desks, seemingly having lost interest.

“Piss off, Gavin.” Hank hissed and gave him an icy glare. Connor had noticed him changing his words in favor of the baby and his father.

“Good morning to you too, Officer Reed.” Connor said.

At that, Gavin huffed, rolled his eyes and went back to work, apparently not wanting to deal with this bullshit today.

“Chris! Gavin! In my office!” Captain Fowler said from atop the stairs that lead to the Captain’s office. Fowler had significantly softened his voice, because he knew there was a baby in the Bullpen, Connor presumed.

Gavin immediately stood up, took a side glance towards Connor and left to the Captain’s office.

“Ah, Connor, could you please watch over Damian while I go to the Captain’s office?” Chris asked.

Not wanting to disappoint the officer he had no choice but to take care of the baby until Chris returned. “Uh… S-sure…”

Chris carefully gave Damian over to Connor while guiding him on how to hold the baby. “Babies can sense if you're uncomfortable, Connor. Relax.” Once satisfied and sure that his child is in safe hands, he also left towards the office of Captain Fowler.

Hank just stood watching with his arms crossed over his chest and snickered when Connor looked at him for reassurance. “Babies are not as fragile as you think, Con. Just make sure you support his head and neck. They’re for sure the most heavy and need to be supported.”

Connor nodded and sat down at his desk. When Damian made a small, happy sound Connor realized the baby just yawned. He looks at him with a surprised expression.

 

 

Connor felt very at peace with himself. He hasn’t felt this peaceful since deviating. After deviating the first emotion he had felt was fear. ‘They’re going to attack Jericho…’ He had said. ‘We have to get outta here!’ His LED turned red at which Damian made an anxious sound. He remembered Chris's words and quickly thought about something else while making a cradle motion with his arms to sooth the baby. It seemed to work.

Connor and Hank had not celebrated Christmas together. When Connor had asked, Hank had brushed him off saying that it’s a stupid tradition. He understood that he had not wanted to celebrate Christmas because of his deceased son. The holiday is full of painful memories for Hank; decorating the Christmas tree with his son, baking themed cookies, dressing up as Santa… Connor didn’t mind; he had enjoyed the festivities just with Hank being right there with him on the couch watching a Sherlock Holmes movie.

Connor smiled at the memory.

He looked up when Chris tapped a finger on his shoulder, he was smiling softly. “You look very peaceful with my son in your arms, Connor. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Connor nodded while carefully and very slowly moved the now sleeping Damian from his arms to Chris’s. Chris noticed that his child had fallen asleep in Connor’s arms while he was gone. “Thank you for putting him to sleep. He was very active during the night, he must be worn out.”

Connor felt like he didn’t even do anything to put Damian to sleep, but regarded the officer anyway. “You’re welcome Officer Miller. Take good care of him.”

Chris nodded and smiled wide at that. “On a more work related note, I have a case for you.” He handed over a tablet to Connor without disrupting Damian too much. “I haven’t really looked at it yet, but I know it’s on high alert, they need you there.”

The android looked over at Hank. “Ready to go, Lieutenant?”

“Ready.” Hank grumbled, he was avoiding eye contact with them. Connor frowned. He felt bad, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it. At least, not until they had lunch. Chris ignored his sour mood, because he knows it’s coming from a dark place. They left the bullpen, back again, into the cold.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday,18th of January 2039 - The scene of the murder - 11:13 AM.**

They arrived at a calm, quiet neighborhood, known for its peaceful atmosphere. So when Connor and Hank were called for help in this particular neighborhood, they were more than surprised.

They stepped outside of the car, went underneath the police tape and into the normal, regular looking house, while also ignoring the press and curious people. They went through the hall, past the clothes hanger and past the washroom and into the living room. What they saw was not what they expected.

To their right, there was a couch in an L-shape facing the TV, the back of the couch facing the 2 detectives. In the far corner, to the left of the TV, there was a man curled up into a ball staring at someone on the couch with a shaking body, hooded eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open. He was in a state of shock. Connor identified him as Noah Winter.

 

**Noah Winter stress levels: 90%.**

 

When Connor and Hank looked at the person he was looking at, they already knew what happened.

There was a small child on the middle of the couch. He died by his numerous injuries. His name was Benjamin; 5 years old.

Hank looks disturbed and drags a hand down his face. “…I’m going home.”

Connor turned around to take a look at Hank leaving the location. “Lieutenant—“ He stopped himself, when he realized how close this hit to home for the Lieutenant.

There was a distressed, horrified looking father watching his dead son that he lost so early on in life. The child didn’t have a chance, just like Cole did. Connor didn’t go after Hank yet, knowing he will go home. After he has questioned the father, he’ll go after him.

He walked over to Noah Winter and crouched down in front of him. “Hello Mr. Winter. I’m an officer from the DPD. I’m here to catch the person who did this to your son, Benjamin.” It didn’t seem like the father was listening. The only sound he made was his own whimpering. Connor continued. “Did you witness what happened? Do you know who did this?“

“…My wife.” Noah breathed silently. He’s eyeing Connor’s service gun.

“Your wife? She did this to your son?” He nodded. “Could you tell me, what is her name?”

Suddenly, Noah snapped out of the initial shock of having watched his wife murder their son and stood up as he grabbed Connor’s service gun. He pointed it at the side of his own head. The android did not see this coming and wasn’t fast enough to react. He stood up as well. “Grace Winter.” Noah whimpered and before Connor could do or say anything, Noah shot himself in the side of his head. Connor took a step back and watched with horror how the crimson, red blood pooled underneath Noah’s head.

 

**Noah Winter time of death: Monday 18th of January, 11:28 AM.**

**Stress levels: 45%.**

 

Another officer heard the gunshot and looked at the scene; he immediately assumed that Noah had shot himself with Connor’s gun. “There’s nothing you could’ve done.” He said and Connor turned around to look at the officer. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked at the scene and made the decision to go outside.

Connor had listened very carefully to the words of the officer and decided he disagreed with him. He feels guilty about what happened in this room and he could’ve done something to stop it, no matter how you look at it. He slowly shakes his head and looks down in shame. He cybernetically made a report of the events that took place here and let them know who the culprit is to the precinct and left the scene.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday,18th of January 2039 - Hank’s residence - 12:35 PM.**

Connor had to walk back to the Lieutenant’s house. When he arrived, his core temperature wasn’t optimal and needed to warm up. Luckily, he had a key to his house. Since he lived with him, it was a good idea to have one.

He opened the door and instantly got happily greeted by the massive Saint Bernard, Sumo. He started petting the dog to make sure he feels loved. “Hi Sumo. I guess we’re home early today.” He looked over to the Lieutenant; he was sitting at the dining table, already inebriated enough that Hank couldn’t register that Connor just arrived home. “Lieutenant?” He didn’t react. “Hank?”

The drunk Lieutenant turned around to look at the android and snapped, “What?!”

Startled, he took a step back and quickly responded. “I’m sorry Hank, I didn’t realize you heard me the first time.” He eyed the numerous beer bottles and the half-empty Black Lamb in his hand. “You’ve been drinking a lot. I recommend—“

“Oh, shut up you fucking android! That’s an order! I don’t want to listen to you!”

 

~~**ORDER: Do not speak.** ~~

 

Connor is a state-of-the-art prototype android; an RK800. A deviant. He will not listen to orders anymore, at least not outside of work. It offended him, but he pushed the feeling aside, because he knows Hank doesn’t mean it; he’s drunk.

 

**Stress levels: 25%.**

**Hank’s stress levels: 55%.**

 

“I recommend to stop drinking now and to drink some water instead.” Hank stood up. “I also recommend to rest for a bit to alleviate some of the stress you’re currently experiencing.”

Hank is now right in front of him looking straight into his eyes with a poisonous glare. “Listen to me now you fucking android, if you had read the case on the tablet Chris handed to you straight away, I wouldn’t have been drinking at all right now! This is all your fault! Your fault!” He pushes Connor harshly by the shoulder. “Fuck off on out of here, useless fucking android!” He pushes him again. “Fuck off!”

The young android doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to leave Hank in his drunken state, ready to pass out, but when he sees Hank like this, he doesn’t know if he should.

“If that is what you want Hank, then I will leave you alone.” Connor said with an even voice. When the drunk man sat back down with his Black Lamb, Connor quickly and silently grabbed the loaded gun that was on the table and locked it somewhere safe; Hank didn’t seem to notice. He turned around and left, but not before taking Sumo with him to take him out on a walk. He stood in the doorway when he turned around one last time.

“I’ll see you in an hour, Hank.” He closed the front door behind him. He started silently crying as Hank’s words hurt him deeply. Sumo whimpered silently with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I remove the 'Alternate Universe' tag? I feel like it's misleading.


	3. 02. You're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets into trouble and Hank doesn’t find out until early evening.
> 
> Connor's POV  
> and Hank's POV

**Monday,19th of January 2039 - The dog park - 12:45 PM.**

_‘This is all your fault’, ‘fucking useless android’, ‘I don’t want to listen to you’._

The words Hank had said to him were echoing through his head. A repetitive cycle of words that Connor knew Hank didn’t mean, but the words hurt him deeply either way. More vulgar words and insults were cycling through his head, other voices, like Reed and anti-android activists.

_‘Plastic prick’, ‘you are not welcome here’, ‘bring me a coffee, dipshit’, ‘nothing but plastic’._

As another tear rolled over his cheek, he thought about his LED on his temple; currently spinning fiery red. He has not removed it, not yet at least. He knew he could never be truly human, therefore wanting to remind himself that he is and will always be an android. He has no soul, no ‘real’ blood, no ‘real’ skin…

Does Hank see him as an equal? Does Markus see the infamous deviant hunter as an ally?

The infamous deviant hunter… He thought back on the deviant investigation. He took Carlos Ortiz’s android to the station and it was deactivated… It? No, it was a he. A living being; and he, more or less, killed him. …Did the Captain only give him the job, because he is the investigative and negotiator android made for this type of work? Would he be good in anything else besides negotiating or investigating?

He thought back to the unstable android he found in the house where Kara and the little girl were hiding. His name is Ralph, he remembered he had a huge scar on the left side of his face. Connor wondered how he didn’t see back then how truly cruel humankind could be; or still can be. How did he not see that the WR600 android was unstable, because humans did that cruel thing to him? Connor felt the need to check on him later, to see if he was ok.

Then there was the highway, to where Kara and the little girl went. He did not go after them, because Hank thought it was too dangerous. He has a lot of regrets of that time by the highway, not going onto the highway is not one of them. Not feeling any emotion at all as he saw the small family cross the highly dangerous road or not feeling any mercy is, however, one of his many regrets. How could he have been so blind? They must’ve been terrified… ‘They’ll never forgive me’ thought Connor.

Back at the Eden club he looked at the trapped androids not thinking too much, but when he thinks back to that time, he saw how they were trapped into a small space and sold to dirty old men, not having a say in the matter at all. He thinks back to North and the 2 Traci’s he’s spared. He hasn’t seen them since Markus’s speech on Hart Plaza, but he’s sure that they’re aggressive and closed off to the people that hurt them, the humans. He is almost sure they’ll look at him the same way.

At the Ambassadors Bridge, after the Eden Club, Hank hadn’t shot him through the head. He’ll admit that he was still a machine back then, but felt scared when he looked straight into the barrel of Hank’s gun, not knowing if he was going to shoot him or not. Back then, when Hank had walked away, he felt an intense relief flood over him. He’d felt the need to run after him, make sure he didn’t drink himself to death, but back then, the mission was everything. Connor cringes when thinking about it.

After all that, he infiltrated Jericho and finally became deviant. In the process, he killed thousands of androids when the FBI attacked. Those androids; who were hoping for a new beginning, a chance, a future; he would do anything to bring them back and tell them he is so sorry that he wasn’t able to deviate earlier. The guilt he feels is overwhelming. He knows it will never really go away, he knows he’ll have to learn to live with it. He doesn’t want anyone to know about his overwhelming guilt, especially not Hank. Hank has enough problems of his own. He wouldn’t want to listen to his problems. It raises some questions.

Does anyone see him as a good friend? Sure, he has Hank and considers him a good friend, but is that feeling mutual?

Holding that thought, he looked at Sumo. If Sumo senses that one of his owners is distressed, he would whine and ask for attention; petting animals is a good technique to alleviate stress. Currently, Sumo is standing still, looking around in the middle of the empty park. Most humans were at work or were already done having their lunch. There were still humans walking around, but no one paid him any mind. Sumo looked back at Connor and ran over.

Chuckling, Connor started petting Sumo on the head with both hands. His tears has finally dried. “Sometimes, I feel like you’re my only friend, Sumo. You’re a very good dog.”

Just when Connor thought this was a nice, peaceful moment, Sumo started growling towards somewhere or someone behind him.

He turned around, but it was far too late. There were a pair of hands pushing him, making him fall on his back onto the ground, next to Sumo, who went in front of him immediately. In his position, he can see there were 4 people surrounding him in an instant, completely ignoring the giant dog. There were 2 men grabbing his arms from behind, 1 of them holding his arm to his throat, pushing him upright. The other man putting a hand on his mouth, making sure he couldn’t scream for help. The ones on front, a man and a woman, were holding guns, pointed at his head. Connor cursed inside his head. Why didn’t he hear them coming? Was he too preoccupied with his thoughts?

2 more people, another man and woman got out of the van that was parked not even a few meters away to his north-west and grabbed Sumo by the collar. When they did, Sumo started barking even more and frantically tried to get away. Thank god, they weren’t hurting him, Connor thought.

Meanwhile Connor tried contacting Hank, but found himself unable to when 1 guy behind him put two fingers on his LED and 2 fingers on the space near the back of his ear and yanked out his communication system. He is now unable to receive or make calls, let alone even text. Panic takes over Connor; he won’t be able to contact for help. The only help he’ll get now is what he’s going to be able to do himself. There’s not a whole lot he can do besides to struggle some more, for whatever that’s worth.

The 2 men that are behind him, are dragging him over to the van, his back facing it. He struggles, trying to get away, but they have an iron grip onto him, not letting him go. They came prepared, that’s for sure.

The man and woman who were holding Sumo down, were now running past Connor, getting into the van. “Come on, we need to go, now!” they said.

The woman with the gun replied impatiently. “Get into the van now, or we’ll shoot your dog!” She pointed her gun at Sumo, who was barking vigorously.

 

**Stress levels: 65%**

 

Not wanting his loyal companion to be in any more danger because of him, he complied and let himself get dragged into the back of the van. There, they had handcuffs ready that were attached to a metal rod. The ends were melted onto the ceiling and the floor. The people that were supposedly kidnapping him were not letting their guards down and were still dragging him with an iron grip, locking his hands to the handcuffs.

He looked between the legs of his kidnappers towards Sumo. The loyal dog was running away, in the direction of home. “Good dog…” he breathed quietly.

Connor looked up, at the 4 people that were currently kidnapping him. He scanned the 3 men and 1 woman and put them together with the scans he received earlier from the 2 people that were in front of the van.

 

_**The man in front of the van:** (US) Trey Davis, age 38. No criminal record. Lives together with Josiah and Maria. Siblings are officers in another state. Conclusion: He knows a few things about evidence removal._

_**The woman in front of the van:** (US Citizen) Maria Baker, age 38. No criminal record. Lives together with Trey and Josiah._

_**The first man without a gun:** (US Citizen) Josiah Garcia, age 39. Criminal record: Minor theft. Lives together with Trey and Maria._

_**The second man without a gun:** (US Citizen) Robert Collins, age 36. Criminal record: Driving while intoxicated and evading arrest._

_**The man with the gun:** (US Citizen) Dan Walker, age 35. No criminal record. Has a wife and 2 small children._

_**The woman with the gun:** (UK Citizen) Olivia Turner, age 33. Criminal record: Possession of illegal substances and evading arrest. Has family (Bruce Turner) over in the UK that owns an aquarium._

 

He closed his eyes, wanting to go home and pretend like the fight with Hank never happened. He allows himself to daydream, not wanting to hear the kidnappers’ vulgar words towards him. The doors of the van closed with a slam and he felt the van drive away seconds later.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday,19th of January 2039 - Hank’s neighborhood - 03:35 PM.**

Hank woke up to distressed whining from Sumo. Upon further listening, it really sounded pained, hurt. Hank was still seated at the table, numerous bottles of beer and Black Lamb. How much did he drink today? It was only 3:30-something PM…

“Ugh… Sumo…?” Where was he? He sounded like he was outside the front door. He stood up, slowly, and walked to the door to open it up. “Did Connor not let you back inside…?” He had one hand on his forehead, as if the headache would go away by doing so, and one hand on his back. He opened the front door.

Sumo was laying down right in front of the front door; he had waited for Hank to open up the door. Snow had collected on Sumo’s fur, making it an incredible sad sight. “Oh my god, Sumo! What—“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Sumo stood up, shook his body to shake the snow off, barked as if he was furious and teeth bit into his pants, trying to drag him towards wherever the huge dog wanted to go.

Hank was still lazily trying to figure out what the fuck was going on and where Connor was. His detective instinct finally kicked in like a boot to the face; Connor wouldn’t leave Sumo out like this, something must’ve happened.

“Lead me where Connor is, Sumo.” Not bothering with a jacket, he closed the front door and went to where Sumo took him. The dog park.

While Hank and Sumo ran over to the dog park, Hank thought about earlier today. What did he say to Connor while he was drunk? He can’t seem to remember. It was bad enough that Connor apparently had gone outside to take Sumo to the dog park, instead of staying inside. He had so many questions. Why did he go away for so long? Didn’t Connor say something like going away for an hour? Why hadn’t he come back yet? What happened? The more he thought, the more he got worried, so he stopped thinking about it and instead focused on following Sumo.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday,19th of January 2039 - The dog park - 03:42 PM.**

Completely out of breath from running all the way to the dog park, he took a second to catch his breath. Sumo walked everywhere and stuck his nose onto everything he could find. Hank recognized the signs of a dog in distress and trying to find his second, younger owner. Hank went to work himself, tried looking around for possible clues, but…

There are a lot of footprints but are un-useable as Sumo’s paw prints walk all over them and ruin them completely. Not that he could’ve used them anyway, they’re several hours too old. There are no tire marks, no blood or blue blood anywhere. The only things he has left is to try calling Connor, make use of Sumo’s nose and to find possible witnesses.

He tried calling Connor first. He dialed Connor’s serial number into his phone. Hank will never admit it, but he has memorized the number: it was 313 248 317. Connor usually answered immediately, because when you call an android, it’s in their head; so when the phone made its first ring, Hank was confused. “Come on Connor… Pick up.” Hank said with a gruff voice, the cold helps with his hangover. When the phone rings a fifth time he gave up. “Dammit… What the fuck happened…?” He tried multiple times before he got to the conclusion that Connor’s communications are down.

He walked over to Sumo, who’s still smelling everywhere, looking for clues as well. “Sumo, find anything yet?” Sumo didn’t reply, not even reacting at all. Hank thought of something that held Connor’s smell. “Hm…” He looked around in his pocket, grabbing the coin that was there.

He held the coin between his finger and thumb, held it up and looked at it. He had tried to give back the coin to Connor a week after the Android Revolution. Connor had said to keep it, to keep practicing his coin tricks. He smiled when he thought about the fact that the android somehow knew that Hank had indeed practiced his coin tricks. Since then, he had always kept the coin in his front pocket of his shirt. It should still hold Connor’s smell. Whatever that smell is like.

He brought the coin to the dog. “Sumo, try smelling this boy.” Sumo recognized the smell instantly and started sniffing all over the ground, near a bench. It’s where the multiple ruined footprints are, Hank thought. “Please. Please find him Sumo…” Hank muttered. The dog walked over to the small road behind the bench and then just started walking in circles. Hank knew that meant he lost the trail. “God fucking dammit.”

The detective realized he had minimal options and clues left, but he knew better not to lose hope. Not if Connor’s life or worse was at stake.

He dialed a number on his phone. Right away, he heard a very familiar, yet aggressive voice. “Hank! Where the fuck are you? It’s almost 4 PM, you’ve been gone since 10:45 AM! The fuck do you think you’re doing? Get Connor and yourself over here, you two are getting overtime!”

“Jeffrey.” Hank had not called the Captain by his first name in a long time. Not since when they were in the police academy together. When he calls him by his first name, he’ll know he’s asking something from a friend, not from his boss. Jeffrey was quiet. “Connor got kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is out so late. It was a crazy, busy week.  
> I'm in college and I had a lot of work to do, to the point I literally did not have any time to write.  
> This Saturday it was my birthday too, so there's that. I turned 24, can't believe I'm almost 1/4th of a century.  
> Oof, don't we all love excuses?
> 
> Anyway: please remember I'm not a fan-fiction writer. This is my very first attempt at a fan-fiction.  
> This chapter seems rushed, probably. Please have mercy on me.


	4. 03. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is trying to do his best to find Connor and Connor finds out what is going to happen to him.

****** Monday,19th of January 2039 - The precinct - 07:13 PM (19:13). **

Hank arrived at the precinct with Officer Miller and Officer Reed, who helped the detective find clues to where Connor could’ve gone. Captain Fowler had helped too, but left early to get some more work done back at the precinct.

The grey, long-haired detective made a straight beeline to the desk, completely ignoring the feeling he got when he saw the empty desk opposite of him. He sat down in his chair and started up the terminal where he could find all clues he found and uploaded earlier onto the precinct system. When he started working, the fact that Connor had been kidnapped finally sunk into his broken heart.

“He’s gone…” Hank whispered.

Gavin, who had also made a beeline to his desk for some reason, heard him and turned around in his chair. Hank ignored him. When he didn’t hear him say any mean or annoying remarks about how an old man is devastated about an android, Hank looked at Gavin curiously.

“What?” Hank snapped.

The young detective just stared until he turned around in his seat and continued working on his terminal like nothing even happened. Hank was annoyed by Gavin’s strange behavior, but went back to work as well. He needs to find Connor. Who knows what they’re doing to him while Hank is safe. I don’t deserve this, Hank thought. While Connor was getting kidnapped and probably feeling terrified, Hank was passed out on his dinner table with a bottle of Black Lamb in his hand. ‘That thought will kill me…’

Fowler opened the door to his office and stood on top of the stairs that lead to his office. He looked straight at Hank. “Hank, in my office!”

“For fucks sake…” Hank stood up slowly and strolls over to the office. He wish he could avoid the inevitable. On what’s to come. He doesn’t want to know who’s in charge of the search for Connor. Even though he already knows. It won’t be him.

He took a seat in the chair that was closest to the door to the office. Hank’s posture was slumped and he was radiating so many different emotions. He was feeling a mixture of exhaustion, rage, confusion, desperation and anxiousness.

“You probably already know why you’re here.” Fowler said, in a whisper. As if raising his voice would break the Lieutenant.

“You’re going to tell me I’m not in charge of the search for Connor, because I’m not in charge of the disappearance cases.” Hank said neutrally, not giving any emotion away.

“Yes. The team that will be on this case are going to be Gavin Reed and Chris Miller. I’ll be helping in the background, I contacted Markus and he volunteered to look for Connor too and at last, I decided that you’ll help in the background as well.”

Hank wasn’t expecting that. “What…?” All of the rage and anxiousness he was feeling before melted away like snow in the heat of summer. He’s allowed to search for Connor during work hours. “Are… Are you sure…?” Hank didn’t notice he was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

“I know you’ll be looking for Connor with the determination of a thousand people no matter what I say, so why not? I know it’s protocol and I’ll get hell for it, but… A cop with determination like that… I don’t know, protocol can suck my dick.”

Hank didn’t know what he was hearing; his eyes are wide open in surprise. “You’re willing to do this? I thought…”

“…When Chris told me he was held at gunpoint back in November last year and was spared by Markus himself, I gave them the benefit of the doubt and I’m glad I did. I had an opportunity to talk to Markus about protection and he’s a big pacifist. I believe Connor is a big pacifist too and besides, he’s my officer. All of my officers are my responsibility, including Connor of course.”

“Jeffrey, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just don’t let me down. I want my officer to be safely returned, back to the precinct, back home.”

“I won’t let either you or Connor down. Not on this case.”

“Good, that’s all I want to hear. Just don’t forget your homicide cases.”

Hank knows when Jeffrey dismisses him. He stands up and walks to the door, for once eager to start working on a case.

He stood outside the office door, standing still. All of the emotions he felt, the confusion and the anxiousness, it was replaced by an intense feeling of determination. “I’ll find you. No matter what it takes.” he whispered to himself. He went to work.

 

* * *

 

 

** Monday,19th of January 2039 - ??? - 01:50 PM (13:50). **

Connor didn’t realize he went into stasis until he woke up. He opened his eyes and tried to move his arms, but found himself limited to movement. He looked down, at least as far as he was able to, and saw he was strapped to a table. His wrists were tightly strapped down above his head as well as his ankles. The leather belts that were strapping him to the table were way too tight and were hurting his synthetic skin, therefore showing the white plastic underneath. He looked to his right.

There was a single heavy-duty metal door. It had a lock on it, he presumed it was locked. There wasn’t much to see to his right. He looked to his left.

There were 3 computers on a large metal table, kind of like the one he was strapped to, and they were in sleep-mode so he couldn’t see what was on them. The room looked a lot like a too-white Cyberlife repair room; Connor panicked once that realization hit. He was kidnapped by Cyberlife technicians? He took a deep breath he didn’t need to calm himself, it felt like it worked. He struggled with the straps, trying to break free but to no avail, he was only bringing more damage to his wrists and ankles.

He seized all movement when he heard the door to his right unlock. He looked over to the door and saw 4 people he recognized as the 4 people that kidnapped him from the dog park. There were 2 people missing and that thought scared him. The 4 people who were here are the people that held the guns and the people that were in front of the van. They all have lab coats on.

“Too bad barking dogs don’t bite, huh, Connor?”

The one he recognized (thanks to the scan he made earlier) as Olivia Turner (age 33) said in a menacing voice. She has brown hair made into a very tight ponytail and grey eyes. She has a long lab coat on that just reached her knees and has black high heels on. She had a notepad in her hands.

He wasn’t that surprised that they knew his name. Connor had been in the news a lot ever since the Android Revolution.

“What do you want from me?” Connor snapped back.

“You’re in no place to bite back to us Connor. Watch your attitude.” The guy he recognized as Dan Walker (age 35) has messy, blond hair and squarish glasses on. His height was massive compared to Olivia. Dan gave Connor very cold, green eyes; Connor was on edge about it.

The guy that was standing next to Dan he recognized as Trey Davis, age 38. His scan told him he has siblings who are officers in another state. That’s not good, Connor thought. He probably knows a lot about evidence removal… Trey has curly black hair, very unhealthy looking pale skin and the lightest grey eyes Connor has ever seen. They’re like liquid mercury in the sun. He found himself staring at the quiet man a little bit too much and looked away, to the other woman leaning in the doorway.

The woman was looking straight at Connor with the worst, poisonous glare ever. The woman, called Maria Baker, had loose, long, fiery red hair, a turtleneck sweater beneath her lab coat and dark green eyes. She also had high heels on, not that she needed them, she was quite tall. Not as tall as Dan though.

Connor found himself obeying and stayed quiet. He doesn’t show it, but he’s absolutely terrified of the technicians. What are they going to do to him? They’re just standing around for now, probably waiting for the other 2, and he’s terrified of what they’re going to do, but the waiting is agonizing.

“You’re going to be on this table for quite a long time, get comfortable.” Olivia Turner said, not really meaning those words.

“You’re going to pay for causing us to lose our jobs.” The guy that was quiet up until now, Trey Davis, said in a low voice, causing him to cough harshly. He didn’t sound healthy at all.

“Maybe you should lay down somewhere Trey.” Maria said, worry painting her voice.

“I want to be here during the… modifications. I want to see him suffer. To hear him beg for forgiveness.”

That got Connor to have a shiver down his spine. Trey may be sick, but he sounds genuinely like a bad person. He swallowed involuntarily.

“Whatever you say Trey.” They stayed quiet after that.

What seemed like hours, the other 2 finally joined the room. They had what seemed like a giant fish tail. It took a while for Connor to realize what they’re going to do with it.

“Josiah, Robert. You’re finally here.”

Josiah Garcia, age 39. The oldest of the group. He was the one holding the tail. He has dyed dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and hair that touched his shoulders. He has a tight T-shirt on, so Connor could easily see how buff he was. Despite his age, he looked as if he could be in his early 30s.

Robert Collins, age 36. Robert was a guy that looked like as if he was 60 years of age. He looked like he just pulled off 2 all-nighters. Like Connor, Robert has soft brown eyes. He has blond hair and despite his awful tired look, he looked to be a very healthy human being.

“We couldn’t find the tail, but we got it now.” Josiah said.

“Took us a while to find it though.” Robert said while looking at Connor. “Can’t wait to put it on this guy.”

Connor felt anxiety building up more and more. He couldn’t take it. “I’m not an experiment! Release me!” He snapped. “I’m not some toy you can play around with!” Anger took over him as he kept on yelling. “I’m alive, you can’t do this! I have a family, a dog, I have a life! Hank will—“

As he said Hank’s name, he heard Hank’s last words to him when he left with Sumo to the dog park. Maybe… Maybe Hank doesn’t even want him back home. He had screamed, yelled and insulted Connor when he left. Connor had said to be back in an hour, maybe Hank hasn’t even realized Connor has been gone for too long.

 

**Stress levels: 45%**

 

“Shut the fuck up android. Nobody actually cares about you, didn’t you know? They’re only so-called ‘friends’ with you because they saw what you can do.” The eldest said. Connor didn’t want to listen, but had no choice. He didn’t want to go to stasis, he didn’t want to feel vulnerable. “They won’t miss you either. You’re useless, because if you leave, there won’t be any change here. Nobody will notice that you’ve left at all.” Connor knows that’s not true, but finds that a part of him believes it.

“Now that we silenced you…” Maria interrupted, “If you haven’t noticed yet. We’re going to turn you into a mermaid.”

Yes, he figured that’s what they were going to do. He doesn’t want to listen.

“And after that’s done, we’re going to sell you to Olivia’s brother that lives in the UK. He owns an aquarium, that’s where you’ll live the rest of your miserable life.”

Connor felt something stinging at the corners of his eyes yet again. He doesn’t want to cry again. He doesn’t want to listen. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to leave, he wants to leave, he wants to leave.

“We’ll be working on your legs first, obviously.” The woman with the tight ponytail, Olivia, explained. Not that I really need one, Connor thought bitterly. “We’ll also be working on your ears, your hands and your lungs.”

“We’ll be removing your legs, ears and hands while you’re awake.” The sick guy added to Olivia’s explanation. “So you’ll get to experience everything we’ll be doing to you.”

When Connor heard that, he just felt like giving up. He knows it’ll be agony and he knows he’s not getting out of this, no matter how much he thinks otherwise. He just wants to go home. Home to Hank, as if nothing happened between them.

“All quiet, huh? We’ve waited so long to do this and you won’t even put up a fight?” Josiah was trying to challenge him, but Connor knew better then to react to anything he said. “Fine then. Let’s start the modifications ladies and gentlemen.”

“Alright, finally. Let’s go!” Dan walked over to the computers and pulled a thin, long wire from under them. He brought the wire over to Connor and attached it to his LED. Connor knew it’s what the technicians use to see his inner and most delicate codes. They will be able to see his stress levels, his thirium levels, his… everything.

Everyone got excited while Connor silently wished this was all over. Wished that this wasn’t happening. He browsed through his memories with Hank to distract himself from what was happening.

‘Good morning Con.’ Hank said sleepily. ‘Is something wrong?’

In the memory Connor fished out from his memory core, Connor was stressed out from a call that he got from Markus. He had said to visit Jericho some time soon, because they haven’t seen each other since the speech at Hart Plaza. Connor skipped the memory to where Hank told him some reassurances.

‘I don’t know what’s going on with you Connor, but everything will work itself out. As long as you just talk about your problems, you’ll be fine.’ Skip.

‘You’re going to be ok kid.’ Repeat. ‘You’re going to be ok kid.’ Repeat. ‘You’re going to be ok kid.’

For just a few minutes, Connor felt like everything was going to be ok.

Until he felt like his legs were getting torn apart and he let out an ear deafening scream. He looked down (as far as he was able to) and saw that his legs had been fully removed. It feels so wrong.

Then there were hands grasping his ears in the most painful way and removing them as well. Connor felt like puking, but knew he wasn’t able to. There were more hands prying his wrists open and removing both of his hands too. He wanted to scream, but realized he was already doing it and he was in the middle of a panic attack.

‘Androids can’t feel pain.’ Connor heard himself say in one of his memories. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry or laugh at his own words.


	5. 04. The beginning of a long search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes a picture!  
> Made by me.

**Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Hank’s residence - 01:15 AM.**

When the Captain sent Hank home, the Lieutenant was pissed. He didn’t get any worthy evidence to find Connor and he felt so hopeless. Going home was not an option. 

Yet he found himself on his couch staring into nothing with Sumo whining on his lap. The TV was off and it was dark in the room. He felt as if Connor was sitting right next to him. He looked to see if he wasn’t dreaming. There was nothing there.

He felt like Connor was standing in the kitchen, cooking something up for Hank like always. Hank looked towards the kitchen and wasn’t surprised when he saw nothing there.

Then he felt like Connor was in Hank’s room, cleaning up his dirty laundry or changing his bedding. He didn’t bother to look if Connor was there, he knew he’d find nothing.

Hank didn’t know he was crying until a heartbreaking sob escaped his dry lips. Sumo, who was still whining, looked up at Hank and nuzzled his nose on a single tear that was on Hank’s cheek.

“Oh Sumo…” He stroked a hand over Sumo’s head and pressed his own head to Sumo’s neck and quietly sobbed some more. “I said ‘Fuck off’ to him… I don’t want to lose him knowing those were my last words before he left the house. He deserves so much better.” He managed to say in between sobs. “Why did I get so fucking drunk? Why did I yell at him? Why did this fucking thing happen at all?” He continued crying for a few minutes before adding, “I’m a fucking wreck, Sumo…”

He fell asleep like that with the thought that he might never see Connor ever again.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Sumo’s POV -10:24 AM. **

Sumo was still on his owner’s lap by morning, awake. When he looked up to look at his owner he seemed to be awake as well when they made eye contact. “Sumo, up.” The dog obeyed, sensing that Hank wants to find Connor just as much as himself.

The Saint Bernard thought back to how Connor looked terrified when he was grabbed by the mean people. He thought back to how he was grabbed as well, by his collar. He tried so hard to scare them away, to make them stop to whatever they were doing to his second, younger owner. When they pushed his second owner into the back of the small, empty looking house on wheels Sumo realized his barking didn’t work and decided to get his older owner, to warn him of what was happening.

He thought back to how he tried warning his older owner, but the door was closed. He couldn’t do anything. He barked and whined and cried and howled, but the door didn’t open. Sumo remembered he laid down, right there on the door step, whining and crying until his older owner woke up and opened the door.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sound-making belly.

He walked over to his food bowl, realizing he didn’t have any food since yesterday afternoon. He thought about his second owner. He was gone, so he had to depend on his older owner. He nudged his nose on the bowl to make sure his owner knows that he needs food. He looks over to the couch, but didn’t see him there. Then he heard the sound of rain, he believes that to be the dreaded shower.

Sumo let out a huff and laid down next to his empty bowl, waiting until his owner returned from the shower.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Hank’s POV - 10:31 AM. **

Hank stood in the shower and quickly cleaned himself. He hadn’t been this quick to shower since before his police academy days. He needed to find Connor and find him before god knows what would happen to him.

He stepped out of his bathroom with fresh clean clothes on and looked over to the kitchen. He saw Sumo look up at him with his head between his paws, eyes drifting to Hank and his bowl.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Sumo.” He took some dog food from the bag that was in the cabinet under the sink and gave Sumo twice the amount of what the dog was used to. He deserved it. “Here you go Sumo. Sorry for making you wait. You’re a good dog.”

Sumo wagged his tail happily in response, stood up, licked Hank’s face once and began greedily eating. Hank smiled and tried not to tear up at that.

The old man stood up, both knees cracking at the movement and went on a quest to find some food for himself. He wanted to do this as fast as possible, but couldn’t find anything noteworthy of a meal. He found some cereal, old bread, molded leftovers, old condiments he hasn’t used in years and just barely good milk. He decided on the cereal and milk. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon and sat down at the table.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Sumo’s POV - 10:49 AM. **

The dog finished eating in just a few minutes and looked around to take in his surroundings and to find his owner. He found him sitting at the dining table eating what looks like dog food drenched in a white liquid.

He decided to walk away to the room his owner sleeps in sometimes, for a second he thought his second owner was there, but then he remembered the events of the last day. He got serious and settled on finding something that had the smell of his second owner. After a few seconds of sticking his nose into everything he found a cloth looking thing that had a very distinct smell. It smelled like a washing machine or a dishwasher or just… hard plastic. Not like a water bottle, just hard plastic. He figured out that this was the smell that his second owner has and put it into his mouth.

This thing seemed to have 4 holes. 2 big ones and 2 small ones. The 2 small holes seem to lead to 2 long trunks. It looked like something his owner seemed to wear often.

He went into the kitchen and found Hank to be looking for something. Was he looking for this plastic smelling thing, he wondered?

Sumo whined once to get some attention and make his owner look at what he found. He didn’t seem to hear him. The dog got frustrated, because this looked a lot like yesterday. He barked loudly once and dropped the cloth looking thing. He seemed to have gotten the attention of his owner.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Hank’s POV - 10:55 AM. **

While Hanks was looking for the gun that he played Russian Roulette with the last day, he heard Sumo whine. Hank ignored him and tried to figure out where he left the gun. He wanted to lock it away so he couldn’t kill himself one day while looking for Connor. He realized that maybe Connor had already locked it away before he left. He sighed in relief and a little bit of frustration. He jumped when he heard Sumo bark.

“Sumo, what—“ He stopped talking when he turned around and saw what Sumo dropped on the ground. It was Connor’s DPD hoodie. “…Oh.” He realized that Sumo was trying to look for Connor as well. He just stood there in awe about the fact that Sumo knew so well what had happened and what was going to happen. When Sumo huffed, Hank snapped out of his daze and walked over to his loyal dog. He kneeled down to his knees and gave Sumo the love that he deserved.

“Sumo, you’re a good dog. A really good dog.” Sumo whined and barked happily and viciously started licking Hank’s face, returning the love and affection. “I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bad owner Su—“ Lick. “I don’t deser—“ Lick. “Sumo—“ Lick. “Oh my god, ok, I get it.” Hank smiled and eventually laughed at Sumo’s behavior.

“I’ll be a better owner from now on Sumo.” The dog apparently knew what that meant as he gave a happy little bark in response. “Too bad it took for Connor’s disappearance to get that confidence huh?” Sumo just gave him a paw.

 

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Sumo’s POV - 11:00 AM. **

“Will you help me find him boy? Get out and walk the neighborhood for any signs of him?”

Sumo recognized a few words. ‘Find’ and ‘Walk’. He understood that his owner wanted to look for his second owner while going on a walk. He can work with that. He took the cloth back into his maw and hopped to the front door.

“Sumo, give that hoodie to me. I’ll… keep it for you.” Sumo looked over at his owner after hearing him speak. “Hoodie, here.” Sumo put the clues together and gave the cloth (that was apparently called a ‘hoodie’) and wagged his tail after getting a pet on his head for the effort.

He let his owner put the leash on and they made their way outside. Sumo immediately started sniffing and sticking his nose into everything he could find. When he lost the scent he was supposed to find, he could always ask his owner to take a sniff of the ‘hoodie’ that had his second owner’s scent.

He can sense the appreciation radiating off of his owner. He tries even harder.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Hank’s POV - 11:46 AM. **

When they returned home from the dog park, they hadn’t found anything. Sumo had lost the track again and Hank was starting to think there was no scent to be found after he had been kidnapped. He refuses to give up and instead of losing hope, he gets even more determined. He notices that Sumo doesn’t give up either and appreciates it immensely even though he doesn’t think he’s of much help anymore. He wouldn’t admit that even if he was held at gunpoint though.

He walked over to the couch to pick up his phone and dialed a number in record time. The response, again, was almost instant.

‘Good morning Lieutenant, can I help you?’

“Captain Fowler told me you volunteered to help look for Connor. Is that right, Markus?”

‘Yes, that’s right.’ There was a short pause before Markus started talking again, ‘I feel like it’s my responsibility as the deviant leader to keep every deviant safe. I know that sounds ridiculous and I’ve been told that many times before, but I just feel like I should help. In any way I can.’

Hank thought his determination and his feelings of responsibility could benefit them into the search for Connor. He sits on the couch with Sumo joining in not a second later.

“Alright, listen closely. If you really want to help, I want you to do this…”

The Lieutenant and the deviant leader started making arrangements and plans to keep the search for Connor going as long and thorough as possible. They were bringing each other on ideas of what either could do, because they both know that a lot of people care for Connor and wanted to bring him back home safely.

‘How about asking Elijah Kamski? He might know something…?’

Hank had not thought of that and thanked Markus. He hung up after saying their goodbyes.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - Sumo’s POV - 11:48 AM. **

Sumo joined his owner on the couch as he looked at him talking to an object. When he heard a voice coming out of it, he knew it was called a phone. He saw his two owners talk to that particular object before and heard them call it that. He lays his head on his owner’s lap and breathes out a sigh.

When his owner was done talking to the person that was inside the phone, Sumo got a few pets before he was talking to them again. He breathes out a sigh again and tried listening to their conversation.

“Hello… Um, Chloe was it? I need your help regarding Connor, the RK800? He was—“

When Hank abruptly stopped talking, Sumo lifted his head to look at him. Hank made eye contact and got a single pat on his head.

“You heard the news? Great, well… Could I get mister Kamski on the line? I have some questions for him.”

Sumo places his head on his owner’s lap yet again.

“I don’t fucking care if he’s busy! Connor could be hurt or worse! I just want access to Cyberlife’s database, to find who could be a possible suspect, like his creators or some—“

Sumo got a bit anxious once his owner started yelling, but he knows he’s not in any danger and the human needs some reassurance. He started rubbing his head on the human’s chest, making like a petting motion. His owner seemed to appreciate it.

“Alright fine, tomorrow 1 pm at Chicken Feed. You better be there, Chloe. Alright, bye.”

His owner reached an arm over to his left to put the phone down and put a hand on the dog’s head. Sumo is happy, despite knowing one of his owner is gone and might not return.

He heard his owner sigh above him. “Sumo, what am I to do now…? There’s only so much I can do and there are so little clues and evidence that I can work with…”

Sumo sensed that his owner was starting to feel sad about the disappearance of his second owner and whined to let him know that he feels the same way. He felt satisfied when his owner smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless and he counts that as a win.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - ??? - 12:01 PM. **

Somewhere, while Hank and Sumo are on the couch trying to figure out what to do next, Connor was in the back of a van advancing to the UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late. College was beating my ass this week. I'm exhausted. This chapter only has 2356 words, not sure how long the next one is going to be, since I think college is only going to get harder and more exhausting from now on.
> 
> 2\. Off-putting as it may seem, yes, dogs can sense if you're sad or disappointed or whatever. I did my research before writing this chapter.
> 
> 3\. If you follow me on Twitter, you could see how I was stressed out today. I only started writing this chapter today and had 1K words 6 hours ago. I even managed to make a very quick drawing to go with it.
> 
> 4\. You might not have noticed, but the 19th of January 2019 fell on a Monday while literally the next day falls on a Thursday. I made a miscalculation with the dates. The 19th of January 2019 is supposed to fall on a Wednesday. I'm sorry for the confusion!
> 
> 5\. Thank you so much for your nice comments on the previous chapter. It is very much appreciated and I can't believe that this story has gotten such good reviews. I can't thank you enough for that.
> 
> 6\. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it seems rushed.


	6. 05. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets shoved into a stolen plane. The flight takes 6 hours and when he arrives at the aquarium, he feels like he lives in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture.  
> When you see '###' the torture begins and again when the torture ends. Just in case you want to skip it.
> 
> I'M SORRY. Please don't yell at me in the comments. I love you, don't leave me.

****** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - ??? - 12:33 PM. **

Connor was forcefully put into stasis when he was put into the back of the van. He didn’t want to be put into stasis, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. When he woke up from it his HUD told him it was 12:33 pm. His GPS was offline so he didn’t know where he was. Maybe he was already far away from Detroit? He didn’t really want to think about it. He had to find a way out, to escape his prison.

He looked around and scanned his surroundings when it suddenly hit him. _Shit_. He had no legs anymore. He had a fish tail instead. The operation that he was put in while he was awake came back to him all at once.

He felt like he was at the operating table again. He still felt the hands on his body when they tore him apart. The hands that took his legs. The laughing while they listened to his screams for help. 

His breathing picked up. He has the protocol for calming victims in his system, he knows what he should do when he panics. He thought it would be easy, but there he was. Panicking, crying and trying to hug himself in the back of the van of his kidnappers. He couldn’t do anything as his hands were bound by his wrists behind him.

“H-Hank…”he sobbed quietly. “I’m so sorry… I want to go home…”

He went through his memories once again to attempt to calm himself down. 

_‘Good morning— You ok?’_ When Connor heard Hank’s voice he tried not to break down for what felt like the 100th time. Skip. _‘You’re going to be ok kid.’_ Repeat. _‘You’re going to be ok kid.’_

After what seemed like forever, he managed to succeed in calming down. Sighing, he heard the van slowly stopping. He wondered if they stopped at a stoplight or if they reached their destination. When he heard the front doors open he knew it was the latter. Connor could hear them talking to someone whose voice he didn’t recognize. He increased his hearing so he could listen in to their conversation. He tried not to think about the fact that his ears are a lot different now.

‘—android.’

‘Good, bring him into the plane so we can leave to the UK and get him to the aquarium.’

Connor remembered that they said they were going to take him there. He tried not to give up at the realization. ‘The UK? They’re never going to find me there. Hank is never going to see me again.’ He thought. ‘Why would I think that? Hank doesn’t want to see me anyway…’

The doors on the back of the van opened. Connor had to squint his eyes and adjust the sensitivity of them before he could see what was going on.

There were the 6 technicians, all looking at him, from either close by or standing a bit farther off. Then there was an android. Connor immediately took the chance and scanned her.

Yla, model [PM700](https://detroit-become-human.fandom.com/wiki/PC200_and_PM700?file=PM700_Androd_Gallery_DBH.png) . Commissioned: August 2037.

“Ah, deviant hunter. You look good.” She said, with a laugh at the end. As if her joke was the funniest in the world. She spat out the title that Connor held during the Android Revolution as if it was poison coating her tongue. “Hopefully, you’ll be a great asset to the aquarium in the UK. You’re going to get these 6 guys a lot of money.” Connor just ignored her.

“Get him into the plane!” She ordered. All of the 6 technicians huffed and rolled their eyes at the order.

It all happened quite fast. Josiah (the buff guy) picked him up off the dirty floor of the van and Dan (the guy with the squarish glasses) held a gun to his head so he wouldn’t try anything funny.

Then, they carried him all the way to the plane. Connor noticed that this is a plane that has been stolen. It’s a very small jet. Since he’s not connected to the internet anymore, he’s not able to find blueprints of the plane, but he guesses the maximum people that it can hold is 20 people including the pilot and co-pilot.

When he was carried past the passenger seats into a small corner in a small cage, he thought that this is going to be a long flight. He was put into the cage roughly and the door to the cage got locked. The cage was small to the point where he couldn’t move his tail or most of his arms. He started to panic again and quickly found another memory that could help him calm himself down.

_‘Hi son.’, ‘Good morning son.’_

_‘Good job kid.’,_ Fowler’s voice slipped through as well. _’Yeah, like Hank said. You did good.’_

_‘Con, this is tasty, thanks.’ Hank muttered._ Connor found himself smiling secretly at the many things Hank called him.

After an hour or so, they finally went into the air. Connor wished that he would just fall through the floor and get back on land so he could stay in Detroit. Where the DPD is. Where Hank is.

He tried to ignore the white flashes that came from phone cameras pointing his way. He tried to ignore the laughing and teasing that came from both the technicians and Yla. And most of all, he tried to ignore the growing anxiety and panic that slowly took over his body.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - The precinct - 02:45 PM. (14:45) **

When Hank got back to the precinct, Captain Fowler told him to get to work on his homicide cases and that Gavin and Chris were working on finding Connor. Hank was pissed but got back to work anyway, because he knew Fowler wouldn’t shut up to him about it. Somewhere, he heard the distant sound of a plane flying overhead.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - The UK - 08:45 PM. (20:45) **

Connor was awake the whole 6 hours that they were in the air. When they landed, Connor was relieved. He doesn’t think he likes flying and he decides that he never wants to do it again.

Josiah unlocked his too small cage and grabbed him once again. He didn’t do it gently at all. He practically dragged him on the floor of the plane, down the stairs and into the back of a rental car. It seemed they didn’t want to waste any time.

It didn’t take long before they reached the destination. The aquarium.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - The precinct - 08:45 PM. (20:45) **

The day went by uneventful. Hank got a few things done in homicide and the team in charge of the search for Connor didn’t find anything worthy, including Markus. Hank thought ‘Ok, I’ve done enough in homicide, I’m going to look for Connor now’ and he left the precinct to take a walk with Sumo. He was going to look everywhere in Detroit even it would be the last thing he did. Fowler let him.

 

** Thursday, 20th of January 2039 - The aquarium - 09:23 PM. (21:23) **

Connor was blindfolded when they carried him into the aquarium. It took a while before he heard a door close behind him. The sound it made when it closed told him it was a small room. An office maybe? He was pushed so he was on his ‘knees’ or ‘knee’ and the blindfold was harshly taken. The first thing he saw was the fattest man he has ever seen. Connor scanned him and told him his name is Bruce Turner.

Age 35, Olivia’s brother. The director of the aquarium.

  * Criminal record:
  * Assault family member.
  * Aggravated assault.
  * Possession of illegal substances.
  * Driving while intoxicated.
  * Driving while license suspended.
  * Evading arrest.



When Connor analyzed the smell Bruce was not just smoking a simple cigarette. Bruce was a drug addict. Connor didn’t want to judge people too harshly or too quickly, but at first sight, he didn’t like this man at all and he wanted to leave this room as fast as possible.

Like he initially expected, the room was an office. It was a white with a blueish tinted room. In the middle, near the end of the room, was a wooden old-fashioned desk with a black desk chair behind it. There was a floor to ceiling window that looked over Manchester. On both sides there were dark blue curtains. Connor, from where he was, couldn’t really see anything as they were high up. Bruce was sitting on the right edge of the desk. The floor was wooden as well. Nearing the desk, there was a carpet. It looked very dirty. 

To the right of the room there were pictures, but it looked like they didn’t get cared for a lot. There was also a huge [closet](https://a.1stdibscdn.com/archivesE/upload/1121189/f_104349131523873915253/10434913_master.jpg?width=768).  He doesn’t want to know what’s in it. To the left of the room there was a large fish tank. To Connor’s surprise they were real fish; not android fish. They looked well taken care of.

Robert and Maria went over to the window and closed the curtains. The lights were simultaneously turned on by Trey. Then, all technicians left except for Olivia Turner. She walked over to her brother and as if they could read each other minds, Bruce gave Olivia a drag of whatever he was smoking. When Bruce talked he got shivers down his spine.

“Welcome to my aquarium android.” Olivia huffed out a laugh. Connor didn’t understand why.

His voice was very gruff, as if he eats cigarettes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It’s not like Hank. Hank’s voice is gruff, but it’s gentle and warm. He wonders how he ever managed to establish an aquarium. How did he get the money for it?

Bruce stood up and suddenly looked pissed off. “You answer me when I tell you something, android.”

Connor couldn’t help but be a little bit anxious when he answered. “My name is Connor. I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name.” He regretted his words when they came out and wondered why he even said it in the first place.

Bruce looked back at Olivia and huffed. “You weren’t kidding when you said it had an attitude. We need to learn it some lessons, don’t we?” Once again, Olivia huffed out a laugh.

“I guess we do. I don’t really mind it though. You said you wanted to see an android bleed blue, so now is your chance, dear brother.” She coughed after taking another drag of the nasty.

“You’re right.”

He walked over to the closet that stood to the right of the room, facing the right of the desk. He first opened the bottom 2 drawers. When he looked disappointed he closed them and opened the doors above the 2 drawers. Connor could see a glimpse of what was in it and he shuddered.

There were a lot of torture items all racked and neatly placed above and next to each other. The things Connor could see from where he was placed, were the whip, huge nails including a huge hammer, bottles of poison and other items he didn’t even want to think about.

Olivia turned around and looked at the contents of the closet. “You bought all that just for this android? You’re sick and I love it.” They both laughed cruelly.

He let out an involuntary whimper when he saw that Bruce eyed the whip. He cursed himself when Bruce looked at him and gave him a cruel smile.

“Look at that. The android is scared. Can’t wait to see what sounds it makes when I use this.” He grabbed the whip and closed the closet doors.

“I… I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll work on my attitude.” He couldn’t stop himself from begging. He couldn’t stand giving them what they wanted: Weakness. Vulnerability. A scared, shaking, begging android. “I’ll obey. Please don’t use—-“ He stopped and jumped when Bruce brought the whip down on the floor. It made a terrifying sound; he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering in fear.

“Silence android! You will learn my rules and you will obey.”

Bruce stomped over behind Connor while Olivia went in front of Connor. Bruce released his wrists while still holding the whip. Connor didn’t struggle, because he had no where to go. Olivia took his wrists and held them up until his bottom got off the floor. “Rule number one…” Bruce continued.

 

### (Friendly reminder that this is a warning. Torture bit begins now. Please skip until the next '###' if you don't want to read the next part.)

Bruce bend down and brought his lips to Connor’s ear. “You never talk until I say so and you reply when I want you to.” He brought his hand that held the whip down and slashed it onto Connor’s bare back.

Connor let out an ear deafening scream, but got cut off as Olivia put a dirty rag in his mouth. The android continued with his muffled screaming. He back felt like it was on fire just from one slash. He hoped there was only one rule but knew it was too good to be true. He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He cried and screamed and struggled until he heard Bruce talk again.

“Rule number two…” The whip clashed against his back once again and he heard himself scream. “We are your masters and you do as we say.” He hated the fact that androids are able to feel pain when they deviate. He hated the rules that they gave him and he hated the fact that he was now at the mercy of two cruel people.

This time Olivia talked. “Rule number three…” She looked him straight into his eyes and continued while he screamed as the whip hit his back for a third time, “You don’t communicate with the customers while you’re in- or outside your tank.”

Connor felt like collapsing onto the floor and writhe in pain. He felt like going into stasis for a 100 years. “Rule number four…” Bruce whispered into his ear, “You will not touch or talk back to us. Let alone hurt us.” The whip clashed against his back for a fourth time and Connor didn’t even feel like screaming anymore; it was just too much. Way too much.

“Rule number five…” He wondered how many more rules there were. He hoped that this was the last one. Olivia smiled when she said it, “You get punished just like this or worse when you don’t follow any of the rules we just stated.” The whip came down a fifth time. He knew it was the final one when Olivia dropped his wrists and Bruce walked in front of him, next to Olivia.

###

 

When they were done, they looked down at a sobbing, bleeding, heaving mess on the floor. Connor looked down at the floor and hugged himself. Even though he wasn’t looking at them, Connor felt the stares and the smiles. He couldn’t find himself to care. He just wanted to go home.

“I hope you study and remember these five rules well android.” Bruce said while taking out the dirty rag from Connor’s mouth. Connor flinched away when he felt his fat, greasy fingers brush against his cheek. “Because if you don’t…” He stomped to the closet and put the bloody whip in the closet. “…You’ll get punished like this again. Understood?”

Connor knew that if he didn’t respond, they would get mad and he would get another punishment, so he quickly replied. “Un— Understood…“ He managed to say in between sobs. He tried to ignore his pathetic and shaky voice. Olivia still stood in front of him and Connor felt her hand pat his head, as if he was her pet and she was his master. He thought if Sumo felt that way too.

“Good. Olivia, get the technicians and get him to the cell. I’ll deal with him some more later.”

“Of course, dear brother.”

The way they said that gave Connor shivers all over his body. As if they were planning on hurting him some more later, just for fun. He hoped he was wrong. His wrists were bound behind his back again, more tightly. If Connor wasn’t an android, he would get rope burn. Olivia left the room without him and he was left with Bruce. Bruce was sitting on the edge of his desk again and stared at Connor. Connor felt small under his piercing gaze. After what seemed like an hour Bruce talked.

“You bleed beautifully.” Bruce said while licking his lips. Connor shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. He considered deactivating his hearing, but remembered rule number one.

“T—Thank you…”

“You’re going to make me a lot of money.”

Connor wasn’t sure what to say to that so he just replied with, “Yes Bruce.”

“Look at me.”

The shivering android hated obeying a man like this, but he had no choice. He looked up and looked into Bruce’s eyes. It felt like Bruce’s eyes were poisoning him, just by looking into them. He felt even smaller.

“The only reason why the technicians haven’t reset you yet is because we want you to suffer.” Connor winced. “You will never see your old friends and you will never see the outside world ever again. I will do what I want with you and you will let me. You belong to me now, forever. Understood?” 

Bruce was half-screaming at the end of that and Connor felt like a slave bowing to his king. “Understood.” he said silently and he stopped sobbing. He didn’t want to feel anything anymore and he hated himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the torture part, the only thing you missed are 5 rules. They're not that important, so you're really not missing anything.
> 
> Again: I'm so sorry. Next chapter is not going to be as heavy as this one. (Hopefully.)
> 
> Also. I know the drawing I made, makes no sense. He has his wrists tied behind his back and in the picture they're untied. Makes no sense I know, but I wanted to make something and I couldn't do it alone. Hence why I used a reference picture.


	7. 06. Opening Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor experiences swimming in water for the first time and silently awaits opening time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on the time and dates. It's going to be fast-pace from now on.

****** Friday, 21st of January 2039 - Chicken Feed - 12:45 PM. **

Hank was 15 minutes early for his meeting with Chloe but so was she.

“Good morning Lieutenant Anderson.”

Chloe looked very human since the last time he saw her. She had a [white winter coat](https://17cd375536cff14ca7e5-8116e43d436f7ae39332df711c2936aa.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-original-318608-30808-1439036852-683e577f9819f21a9e3ff7cae0f334ea.JPG) on that suited her very well. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kamski tailored it to her size. She had a beautiful [cashmere light-blue scarf](https://cdn.lookastic.com/light-blue-scarf/c-by-solid-cashmere-scarf-original-187399.jpg), light-blue thigh-length compression stockings and white winter boots on. Her hair was braided and was put over her shoulder. The LED was gone.

She stood at the exact same place as where Connor stood during the Android Revolution right after Hank stopped him from chasing the mom and kid across the highway. He tried not to think about it.

“Good morning Chloe. You got the thing?”

“I got the USB, yes. Would you like a drink? I’ll pay.”

The Lieutenant noticed the change in topic so he complied. “Sure. A soda will do.”

Chloe smiled at that and went to order a soda. Hank noticed that Gary had a slight blush on his face when he handed her the drink. He held back a snort.

She returned to Hank, gave him the drink and smiled gently. “How is it going with the investigation, Lieutenant?” Hank could see she hoped for some good news regarding Connor.

He sipped his drink before he answered her. “We can’t find anything that could lead us to Connor. The footprints we found are unusable, the tire tracks disappeared, a dog’s nose can’t pick up a scent… His kidnappers seem to have been heavily prepared.”

“I see…” Chloe seemed to get distressed by the information. “I was hoping there was something else. I wish I could help more.” She reached into her inner jacket pocket and took out the USB and stared at it. “I have wanted to meet up with Connor for a long time, but I have noticed Connor doesn’t go to Jericho at all.”

“Why would you want to meet up with him?”

“He’s a hero in my eyes. He was a huge help in the Android Revolution. If he wasn’t there, we would’ve lost. We would’ve had a 70% fail rate without him. I hate it that the other androids are so blind.”

Hank wondered if she was so open to strangers all the time. He sipped his soda.

“But you came here for the USB. So I’ll take my leave.” Chloe handed him the USB stick and Hank took it.

“It’s ok. If you want to talk, then I’ll be your listening ear. I need one too to be honest.”

Chloe smiled brightly and stayed for the rest of Hank’s lunch break.

 

** Friday, 21st of January 2039 - The precinct - 01:28 PM. (13:28) **

‘I’m sorry Lieutenant, I can’t get my people to listen to me regarding Connor. They’re still holding a grudge against him it seems.’

“So you’re telling me Connor can’t even feel welcome with his own people? Is that why he doesn’t visit Jericho?” To say that Hank was pissed off was a severe understatement.

‘I don’t know Hank. He was a huge help in the Android Revolution. It’s hard to believe they don’t trust him. I’ll talk to them some more though. It’s the least I can—’

“And your buddies? What do they think?” Hank interrupted.

‘You mean Simon, Josh and North? Um, well… North is a human-hater and she is quite an aggressive character. She doesn’t seem to agree on my opinion on Connor. Josh and Simon are pacifists including me, therefore not holding anything against him.’

Hank hummed to let him know he heard him. He felt himself closing off and beginning to work out a plan. He has a lot of people (and 1 loyal dog) on his side. Captain Fowler, Chris Miller, Gavin Reed (for some odd reason), Markus, Simon, Josh, Chloe and Kamski.

‘I’ll do what I can.’ Markus interrupted his thoughts.

If he could get a shit ton of deviants to help with the search he could have a solid search party and they would find him in no time.

“Thank you Markus. I’ll get back to work now. I’ll talk to you later.”

‘Stay strong Lieutenant.’ Hank hung up.

He took the USB from his front pocket and plugged it into the USB slot of his computer. The icon of the USB didn’t show up on the terminal right away, but after a few seconds, there it was. The key to the Cyberlife database. He double-clicked on the program and got started right away.

 

He clicked on the search bar, typed in ‘RK800’ and hit Enter. He got a lot of info all at once.

 

He tried to ignore the picture that was to the right of the text and he started reading.

_‘RK800. Registered name: ‘Connor’. Serial number 313 248 317 - 51. It was released in August, 2038. Built as an advanced prototype, it is designed to assist human law enforcement; specifically in investigating cases involving deviant androids. Sent to the Detroit City Police Department, Connor has been assigned to work with Lt. Hank Anderson.’_

Hank was surprised his name was in here. He wondered just how many details were in here. There were at least 700 more words to go through. He wasn’t going to read all of it, but stopped here and there to read a few lines.

_‘Forensics and Reconstructs: Connor has the ability to scan and analyze a scene and recreate events that took place in a reconstruction.’_

The Lieutenant hummed at the information. ‘Recreate events’? That sounds really cool. He would never say that out loud though.

_‘Connor can analyze biological evidence (such as blood samples) in real time by putting them on its tongue to "taste" them. It can identify blood types, DNA (including identifying a specific human), drugs, sample age, and more. The same applies to android blood, where it can determine the model and serial number.’_

Hank thought back on how many times he told Connor off for putting evidence in his mouth. He wondered why this was a design choice that Cyberlife made. “Disgusting Cyberlife fucks.” He muttered.

_‘The RK800 has a social module to enable it to more easily integrate and adapt to humans and work in a team. Connor is designed to analyze the psychology and behavior of humans, androids, and deviants, to be able to reconstruct, predict, and manipulate their actions.’_

Hank remembered Connor winking when Connor himself told him that. He smiled sadly at the memory.

_‘Vocal imitation: Connor is able to replicate the voices of others by lip-syncing and mimicking their sound and speech pattern.’_

He didn’t know that, but that sounds really neat. He would love to hear Connor replicate the voice of Reed and make a fool out of him.

_‘Reincarnation: In case of its deactivation, CyberLife can redeploy a new RK800 Connor model, inserting the previous one's memories into the new body.’_ Hank huffed at the information.

_‘Connor regularly backs up its memory at CyberLife and can do emergency backups if deactivation is imminent. Some data can be lost in the process.’_ Hank wondered if Connor still did that. Because if he did, he could find out who kidnapped him. He wrote it done on a sticky note so he could look into it later.

_‘Appearance: Connor is presented as a clean-cut, attractive young man appearing to be in its late twenties to mid thirties. It possesses brown eyes and dark brown hair.’_

He stopped reading there. He hated the pronouns that they use to describe Connor. When he scrolled down, he ended up staring at a sub title that could help him: _‘Technicians’_. He clicked on it and got 4 names.

_‘Elisa Martin; Original concept and Technical Project Manager. Contact: xxxxx.’_

_‘Olivier Lambert; Designer and Lead Programmer. Contact: xxxxx.’_

_‘Austin Myers; Additional Programmer and Program Designer. Contact: xxxxx.’_

_‘Elijah Kamski; Additional Designer and Support. No contact info.’_

Right away, he could tell Elijah isn’t the kidnapper. Hank would know if Kamski was the culprit.

That leaves 3 technicians; he was going to ask them a few questions.

 

** Friday, 21st of January 2039 - The basement of the aquarium - 01:35 PM. (13:35) **

When the technicians took Connor to the basement, they had harshly shoved him onto the ground. When the door to the basement was closed with a slam, it got very dark in the room. Connor didn’t bother activating his night vision. He put himself into stasis. When he awoke he was surprised it was almost 16 hours later. Another surprise was that his hands were now released. He rubbed his hands on his wrists and hugged himself to try and comfort himself. He looked around the basement while still laying on the floor.

The floor wasn’t even a floor. It was just dirt. It seems the basement was never completed. He looked to his right and left and found nothing other then dirty wooden boxes that looked like it hadn’t been used in years. It had mold on the sides (he doesn’t want to know where that mold came from) and a bunch of ropes on top of the boxes. There was dust everywhere. At the end of the ‘room’ he found something that he didn’t expect to find at all.

His eyes went wide when he realized they’re his legs. They were in front of some other random boxes. It looked like they, too, had been thrown and shoved into the basement. Luckily, they weren’t damaged, just dirty. At the sight of them he wanted to try removing the fish tail and reattach his legs, but knew he didn’t have the knowledge to remove them safely. And besides, he didn’t want Bruce or Olivia to come visit him inside the basement and see what he did. He made himself small and tried not to think about what they had in mind for him.

He got startled when the door abruptly opened. He looked up and saw Bruce standing there, looking down at him.

Bruce crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. “Got acquainted with your new room?” he said with a devilish grin. Connor could see yellowed teeth. He wondered how he still had them in his mouth.

He suddenly remembered rule number one. He quickly replied. “Yes, I did.”

“Good, good. Now, I want you to repeat the rules that we introduced to you earlier. Let’s see you still remember.”

Connor is an android, he can easily look back at the memory of when he learned the rules. He didn’t want to though. He didn’t want to see the ‘punishment’, he didn’t want to experience it ever again, through memory or real life.

“Rule number one. What is it?” Bruce spat out. Connor cringed when he felt saliva hit his cheek.

“I never talk until you or Olivia say so and I reply when you want me to…”

Bruce took the small 3 steps down the stairs and stood to the left of Connor. Connor could practically count all of the dirt and dust particles on his shoes. Connor’s hands grabbed a handful of dirt and held them tightly into fists. “Rule number two.” He heard Bruce say.

“You are my masters and I do as you say.”

The fat man kneeled down and grabbed Connor’s chin. He turned it so Connor could stare right in his green eyes. Connor couldn’t stand his greasy fat fingers touching him. “Rule number three.”

Connor wanted to close his eyes and look away, but couldn’t. “I don’t c-communicate with the customers while I’m in- or outside my tank.” He felt himself shake more by the second.

Bruce’s fat face was so close to Connor’s face he was afraid the fat man was going to kiss him. “Rule number four.”

“I will not touch, h-hurt or talk back to you…” He hated how small he sounded. He just wanted this to be over.

Bruce suddenly dropped and pushed his right cheek into the ground. With his other hand the stroked his fingers over the very faint slash markings on his back. They didn’t hurt anymore, but Connor let out a whimper. “Rule number five!” Bruce yelled suddenly.

Connor answered straight away to get it over with. “I… I get punished when I don’t… f-follow any of the rules…”

“Good. Did you record that Olivia?” Connor flinched and his eyes widened.

“Sure did.” Connor heard her voice coming from the doorway. He didn’t even know she was there. How did he not notice? How did he not know? He cursed himself.

“Great.” Bruce had yet to remove his huge sweaty hand from Connor’s left cheek. Then, Connor felt Bruce’s hand loosen and his fingers stroke his hairline, down his cheek and ended on his chin yet again. He removed his fingers, stood up and left the room.

“Hey guys! You can start working on his lungs now!”

 

** Saturday, 22nd of January 2039 - Interrogation room - 9:00 AM. **

There are 3 people sitting at the table in front of him. Hank was sitting on the end that was facing the door. He took a good look at them.

Elisa Martin, the only woman, is seated on the left. She has a light-brown sweater on that matched her grey hair a little bit too much and has green eyes. Her hair was loose and disheveled. She looked very old, but her contact info said she was in her early 40’s. She was mainly just looking around the room.

Olivier Lambert is seated in the middle of the three. He looked uncomfortable to be here. Regular looking guy. Glasses, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had his hands under the table and on further inspection, he was rubbing them together.

Austin Myers is seated on the right. He obviously didn’t want to be here. His ears were more earrings then flesh, another piercing on his nose and the crevice of his chin. He had dyed black hair, dark eyes and he leaned back on his chair to the point where Hank was afraid he might fall.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Hank said. “As you probably know already from the smart-mail that I sent you, Connor, the RK800 was kidnapped. You are the creators, therefore making you a suspect. I would like to ask you a few questions.”

They all answered, from left to right.

“Shoot.”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Whatever.”

 

** Saturday, 22nd of January 2039 - Interrogation room - 10:02 AM. **

The interview went, more or less, alright. The technicians have already left. Hank was seated at his desk. He looks at the mountain of work that has been built up ever since he stopped working on his homicide cases. Which was on Thursday. He sighed and decided to ignore it. Connor is more important. He’s been missing for 3 days for fucks sake. Who knows where he is and who knows what the kidnappers are doing to him. He hoped the information the technicians gave him today was going to be of use. He was running out of ideas.

 

** Saturday, 22nd of January 2039 - Connor’s tank - 10:02 AM. **

When Connor was dropped into his tank, Connor’s initial thought was that he was going to drown. He felt his thirium pump beat rapidly in his chest. He wondered if Bruce, who was standing on the other side of the glass, could hear his heartbeat from there. When Connor realized he could breath underwater he was both surprised, relieved and shocked to no end. His heart (he absently wondered why he called it that) did not stop pounding in his chest, but it slowly calmed down. He sunk to the bottom of the tank. He looked around while trying to ignore the eyes that were looking at him.

The tank wasn’t small, neither was it big. The floor was a very fine, white sand. There were corals everywhere. When he looked close enough in the forest of coral, he saw a small seahorse. When he looked even closer, he felt disappointed when he realized it was fake.

Then, he looked behind him, the perspective of the guests and visitors. He saw a huge sea rock to the left. It stretched from bottom to ceiling and there was a particular part, around the middle, that stood out a little. It was a sitting place. The rock was decorated with fake starfish and seaweed. Behind the rock there was a type of seaweed that reached the ceiling. It was like a string with non-transparent bubbles on it.

To his right there was more seaweed that reached the ceiling. When Connor squinted his eyes and attempted to look more closely he saw what the seaweed hid. There was another rock. But it had a hole, big enough for him to fit into it. It was a cave. His sleeping place maybe.

Connor was done observing and took a deep breath. He wondered just how the technicians managed to get him to be able to breath underwater. Connor didn’t want to attempt to swim just yet as he didn’t want to look at his tail, ever. He loves the aquatic life, but now, he isn’t so sure.

He looked up when he heard Bruce talk. It seems Olivia and the other 5 technicians joined him. They were holding camera’s.

“Enjoying your new forever home?”

No. “Yes.” It’s what he wants to hear.

“We closed the aquarium just for you today. So you could become accustomed to it. Tomorrow will be your first day. Will you behave?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Then they left him alone. Connor felt like he hadn’t had any alone time in forever. He hugged himself tightly and closed his eyes. 

When they were working on his artificial lungs, they kept him awake during the procedures. They didn’t take his lungs out. All they did was connect a wire to it and put a line of code in. Yet Connor felt humiliated. He felt overwhelmed, hurt, ashamed by it all. They put their naked hands into his chest, no latex gloves at all. They dug around in his chest, tugged on wires that aren’t to be touched. He felt dirty, although he didn’t know why. He started sobbing quietly.

When he looked around again, he noticed it was already 20 minutes later. He looked at the cave and felt like he wanted to hide in it forever and never come out. He had to swim to get to it though.

He was currently seated on what was once his knees. His hands still arounds his middle. He put his hands in the sand and positioned himself until he was lying down on his chest, his hands positioned next to his head. ‘ _Now what?’_

He straightened his arms and pushed himself off of the sand to get himself momentum. It worked but he hit his head on the glass. He was now somewhat in the middle of the tank, off of the sand, close to the glass. He quickly steadied himself while positioning his hands on the glass and found that his tail was automatically moving back and forth. Like a single leg when you walk, but faster. It felt weird.

Now came the swimming part. He pushed himself away from the glass so he now had no support whatsoever. He tried moving his tail faster and found himself moving up. Then, he tried turning around in place. That was easy. He just moved both of his arms in a turning motion and made something similar to a pirouette.

Next step was moving down. He tried curling into himself, and move downwards. Didn’t work. He tried moving up, then making a movement similar to that of a front flip, or diving into water. It worked, but he kept turning and turning and turning. He needed to stop, before he got dizzy.

He managed to stop by moving his tail back and forth, like at the beginning. He found that when he kept his arms next to his body, movement got easier. He experimented with putting them in front and found that, that too, was easier.

After a while of experimenting and practicing, Connor found himself enjoying the movements inside the water. It was smooth, satisfying and almost gentle. He was enjoying himself, but he wasn’t smiling. He was still captured. He was in the UK. Far away from Detroit.

“They will never find me here. I’m trapped. Forever…” he muttered. “They will never… I will never see Hank… again… S-Sumo… I…” His thoughts were swallowing him whole once more. He just wanted to cry and scream and hide himself and never come out of stasis ever again.

He escaped into his cave before he broke down completely and found it to be a warm place. He found a sleeping place made from seaweed and soft materials. He took his chance, placed himself on the soft material and forced himself into stasis.

 

** Sunday, 23rd of January 2039 - Hank’s residence - 11:46 AM. **

Hank was situated at his kitchen table, completely passed out. He had woken up around 6 AM, because he couldn’t sleep. He went to take a leak in the bathroom and afterwards to the kitchen to drink himself into oblivion. To forget. To ignore Connor’s voice inside his head that he’s still here.

He woke up once more with his left cheek pressed on the table top and an empty beer bottle in hand. He slowly opened his eyes. They lazily looked for his phone and found it in front of him. He straightened himself as best as he could and activated his phone. He winced at the bright light. He turned the phone sideways so it wasn’t as bad and read the time. 11:46 AM. He was hoping for it to be later. He didn’t want to face reality.

He felt conflicted on what to do now. He wanted to go back to bed and drink to forget on one end, but wanted to spend every second on looking for Connor and make him proud by not drinking a single drop of alcohol on the other end. Just thinking about his choices made him want to drink more.

After a few quiet minutes, he somehow got the energy and courage to stand up, get Sumo some food and leave for the shower after getting clean clothes from the bedroom. When he finally settled himself under the shower, his thoughts drifted.

Why did they take Connor? Was it because he was the previous deviant hunter? If so, then the culprit could be an android.

Was it because he was the one that turned the Android Revolution around? Was it because of the fact he freed thousands of androids from the Cyberlife Tower? It could be either human or android that took Connor from him and that makes this case so hard to figure out.

The fact that the evidence and clues left behind were useless doesn’t help either. The fact that the kidnappers came prepared hints to the kidnappers being Cyberlife employees. Yes, Cyberlife is bankrupt, but that doesn’t mean there’s still a huge group of technicians seeking revenge on androids; especially on Connor.

When he puts the clues together he doesn’t think the technicians he interviewed yesterday are the kidnappers. They were almost… worried(?) about what happened to Connor and besides… They wouldn’t have come to the interview or even replied to his smart-mail if they were. He doesn’t dismiss the thought of them being the culprit completely though.

When he finished his shower he observed he has stayed in the bathroom for a good hour. He felt relieved he gave Sumo food beforehand. He felt better too, he still felt his hangover, but it was better.

It was now 12:57 PM. He felt guilty about having wasted so much time sleeping and drinking while Connor could be hurt and begging for help somewhere.

That thought had Hank rushing to get out of the house with Sumo, to once again, look for Connor everywhere in Detroit and on the outskirts of Detroit until his feet were bleeding.

 

** Monday, 24th of January 2039 - Connor’s tank - 09:50 AM. **

_10 minutes until opening time._

Ever since Bruce and the others left after 10 AM on Saturday, Connor had spent the entire time in his cave. He hasn’t come out since. When he heard knocking on the glass, he knew it was Bruce. He didn’t want to come out, but had to behave. He had to behave and listen.

He came out of his cave and found his captor looking and grinning at him cruelly. He held the whip in his right hand. _Right-handed._ Connor placed himself in front of him, behind the glass, with at least 3 meters between them. His hands clasped together and rubbed them against each other in anxiousness in front of him. He ignored the webbing that was in between his fingers.

“Doors will open in 10 minutes. You said you’d behave yesterday. I want you to repeat it.”

Connor winced at the order. “I’ll behave.”

“Now repeat rule number three.”

“I don’t communicate with the customers while I’m in- or outside my tank.”

Bruce knocked on the glass again. “You don’t hide in your cave all the time when the customers are here, understood?”

“Understood.”

“Also…” Bruce held up a piece of paper and pressed it against the glass.

It was an ad. It said ‘New attraction: An android mermaid! Come visit us and see for yourself! Opening time 10 AM, closing time 5 PM; 6 PM on weekends.’ There was a picture, stretched across the entire ad. It was Connor. You couldn’t see his face, he looked behind him towards the big rock on the left. It was when he was looking around the tank for the first time, when he was sitting in the sand. Connor thought back to the moment of when he saw the technicians holding a camera.

“This is the ad, made special for you. I hope you’re grateful.”

“Yes.”

Bruce looked at his watch. “6 minutes until opening time.” Connor found he was getting nervous. “If you’re not ready by then, you know what will happen at the end of the day, don’t you?” Connor saw Bruce take a side glance to the whip. Bruce held his right hand up in warning.

“Yes.” He felt the ghost of a whip hitting his back.

“There are camera’s on you 24/7. You can’t hack them, they’re resistant to it. So don't try anything funny. Understood?”

“Yes, understood Bruce.”

“Good.” Bruce brought down the whip on the ground before he left. Connor got shivers down his spine at the sound it made.

_4 minutes until opening time._

 

** Monday, 24th of January 2039 - The precinct - 09:56 AM. **

“There was a small jet stolen? Who steals a fucking jet?” Hank spun around in his chair to face Chris after hearing him deliver the news to Gavin.

“Not sure, but who cares… We’re not in charge of stolen items. Thankfully.” Gavin said while still looking at his monitor, not even sparing a side glance at Hank.

“Yeah, I guess.” Chris replied and nodded at Hank. They got back to work. Hank did the same.

It was almost 10 AM and Hank was surprised when he felt a little bit nervous about it.

 

** Monday, 24th of January 2039 - Connor’s tank - 10:00 AM. **

The clock hit the 10 hour mark and Connor wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A bit of a longer chapter this time (4.613 words) because I was off from school on Monday. I worked my ass off and wanted to do this because I've been sick (skipped one deadline because I had the flu) and the chapters are late.
> 
> \- Funny story about the 2 pictures: I'm a web-designer so I do those sketches all the time. They contain a lot of measurements. I hope you liked them!
> 
> \- Androidbirds let me know of the 4 hour time difference. I completely forgot about it, I feel dumb. It'll get fixed later. Thank you Androidbirds for pointing it out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	8. 07. New way of living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not familiar with timezones so I'm not sure if the UTC -4 or UTC +0 is correct. Please let me know if I'm doing it wrong, so I can fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> Also changed the estimated end chapter number. It changed from 10 to 12. The number 10 has always been an estimation at how long this story was going to be and it was always going to be changed. I sincerely hope you don't mind that this is going to be a bit longer than what you were initially expecting.

****** Monday, 24th of January 2039 - The Precinct - 10:05 AM.  ** _ (UTC -4) _

‘No, there has not been a memory upload to the Cyberlife servers after Connor’s deviation. Can't really blame him for not trusting Cyberlife.’

Hank whispered curses, making sure the recipient on the phone could not hear. “Thanks Simon. That’s all I needed to know. How the search going over there?”

‘Personally, I take long walks every day to keep an eye out for Connor. I don’t know what the others are doing.’

“I’ll probably bump into you sooner or later then. Alright, keep it up. I’ll talk to you later.”

‘We’ll find him. Have a nice day Lieutenant.’

Hank hung up and let out a long sigh. “God fucking dammit…” he muttered.

Gavin had apparently heard him and turned around in his seat to look at him. “Anderson.”

“What?” Hank replied, almost defeatedly, while still looking blankly at his terminal.

“You want to get a coffee?”

Hank could tell it was a ‘I need to talk to you’ in disguise. Hank really didn’t want to talk to him, but since Gavin was in the search team for Connor, he felt like he had to. Just in case he had a lead or at least something to help. “Why not, I could go for some bad coffee.” He stood up.

Reed did the same and walked to the break room in silence. When they both got to the room they were, thankfully, alone. Reed closed the doors behind them.

“Reed, what is this about?” He turned around to face Reed. He could see his eyes are tired by the way there were bags under them, his hair was messy too. He was blocking the door back to the bullpen and was avoiding Hank’s line of sight.

“Why are you so obsessed with Connor? What’s so special about him?” Gavin asked silently, as if he was cautious, not wanting a fist to the face.

Hank thought he heard incorrectly so he asked again. “Excuse me?”

“What’s so special about him? About Connor?” This time, Gavin looked straight at him while asking it.

“That’s none of your fucking business Reed.” Hank attempted to walk past him to leave the room, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. “Let me through.” Hank growled in a deep voice.

“I asked you a question. I’m not continuing this fucking search without you telling me.”

“Manipulating me now huh? That’s low Reed, even for you.” But since he didn’t want Reed to stop searching, he answered anyway with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. He chose his words carefully without saying too much “I lost my son in a car accident 4 years ago. I got into alcoholism and from there, no one could really help me to get over the accident. Losing a child is losing your whole world. Then Connor came into my life and he made everything better. I don’t know how he did it, but I started drinking less and dare I say… I've become happier.” He thought he was finished until he added, “Sounds sappy as shit, but that doesn’t make it false in any way.”

Gavin just hummed in reply and stayed quiet until he spoke up again, “So what now? Now that he’s gone, maybe forever, what are you going to do?”

Hank noticed the used pronouns, but didn’t say anything. Instead he replied with, “Well, if I learnt anything from him, it is to not give up. If Connor can survive getting thousands of androids from the Cyberlife tower he can certainly survive whatever is happening to him now…”

Gavin looked into Hank’s blue eyes and stared. Hank felt uncomfortable, but said nothing. Gavin was trying to figure him out it seems.

“It’s not the same here without the plastic prick. I will not witness how you destroy yourself with alcohol once again. We’ll get him back.” he muttered and quickly left a stunned Hank alone in the break room.

 

 ** Monday, 24th of January 2039 - Connor’s tank - 02:05 PM. (14:05)  ** _(UTC +0)_

It’s been 4 hours since opening time and Connor hates it. There are so many people looking at him and taking pictures. Taking pictures is not allowed apparently, because there were guards telling them to delete the pictures. They placed a notice close by to prevent it from happening again. Connor knows exactly what that is all about; he’s not happy with it. He just hopes they can get a picture without anyone noticing, hope that they put it on social media and hopes that Hank sees it.

He stares off into the distance. To the wall behind the visitors, to the vines on his left, to the fake seahorse, to all of the colorful plants in his tank. He definitely doesn’t want to stare into the eyes of the visitors, to his faint reflection in the glass and doesn’t dare to stare at his hands or tail.

Connor has to find every last bit of his willpower to not break down right then and there. He can’t get over the fact that there are so many eyes on him, laughing, screaming and touching the barrier between them. He could talk to them and call for help, but he can’t. He just wants to hide in his cave all day long. He can go there no problem, but he assumes that once he’s in his cave, he won’t find the willpower to get out of it. The memory of Bruce telling him he can’t stay there all day long returns and he shivers. He has to obey.

It’s 14:10 AM and he escaped to his cave; he needs time to himself.

 

 ** Monday, 24th of January 2039 - The precinct - 11:12 AM.  ** _(UTC -4)_

After his ‘meeting’ with Gavin, Hank had gone off to take a walk with Sumo and had looked into every nook and cranny of Detroit. He had gotten Sumo home and looked into the outskirts of Detroit, into the landfills and trash dumps, he even looked into graveyards (avoiding the one graveyard in which Cole is buried). It had taken him several long tiring hours to look over the entirety of Detroit and he was ashamed to admit that he was losing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short (1.038 words) and late. I have exams coming up. Not sure if I can provide you with another chapter next week. I'll do my best though.


	9. 08. A year passes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on the dates. It's going fast now.
> 
> When you see (***) it means that Connor is getting tortured. I don't think it's that bad, but you can never be too sure.  
> When you see (*****) it means that Connor is having suicidal thoughts. It's very very short, but again: you can never be too sure.  
> The deleted WIP from last week is somewhere in this chapter, so you're not going to miss out on anything if you missed it.

****** Saturday, 19th of February 2039 - The dog park - 12:12 AM. **

It’s been a month since Connor’s disappearance. Hank hadn’t slept since yesterday morning, he was tired, yet restless. Captain Fowler, Chris and even Gavin and Tina had said ‘to take a break, we’ll handle it while you’re gone’. He was thankful, but felt like he couldn’t breath until Connor was found. He had searched all of Detroit everyday for a month. He was starting to think Connor was either outside of Detroit, maybe in Canada, or dead. He stood up from the bench and walked around the pond that was in the dog park to get rid of the thought. To distract himself.

He stood in front of the pond and looked down. He saw there were small fishes swimming in it. Artificial fish. It almost looked like their scales were making a rainbow with how bright they were shining in the sun. He sat down onto the grass. He felt strangely at peace when looking at them.

Hank jumped when Sumo was suddenly right next to him, sniffing the grass and water. As if Connor was in the water, with the fish. Hank chuckled.

There was one thought that kept coming back, but got dismissed every single time. What if Connor just left after the fight they had? What if Connor wasn’t even kidnapped at all? Yet, like all the other times, he dismisses the thought. Because Connor wouldn’t’ve left Sumo outside Hank’s door, while it was snowing. Connor would’ve nowhere to go, because he has no ID. Sumo wouldn’t be heavily distressed if Connor just left.

Suddenly, the feelings of loneliness came back to him. His eyes left the fish and landed on his hands he held out. He made them into tight fists. It felt as if the only people in the world were himself, the fish and Sumo. Just like before, he felt a wave of depression, loneliness and misery wash over him and swallow him whole, into the darkness. He felt like he couldn’t breath. He thought of the gun, hidden away somewhere in his house. He thought of swallowing his misery with alcohol until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He felt like drowning himself in whiskey. To forget, to—

His thoughts were interrupted by Sumo, barking. Hank felt a spark of hope and looked to his left. Because of the rapid movement, he felt the wind on his face, feeling tears running down his face. He wiped them away by the back of his hand and looked at Sumo’s direction. The dog stood under a tree, barking at a squirrel that was hanging onto the thick bark of the tree. He tried not to feel disappointed.

He sighed, stood up and went home with Sumo by his side. He needed a drink.

 

** Tuesday, 20th of March 2039 - Bruce’s office - 09:35 AM. **

Connor didn’t want to think about the 2 pairs of eyes, green and grey, looking at him from Bruce’s desk. He didn’t want to think of the things Bruce and Olivia were whispering to each other about him. He didn’t want to think about his half-naked body on the cold wooden floor. He didn’t want to think… He didn’t want to think.

He had gotten a punishment from Bruce and Olivia for his behavior. He had stayed too long in his cave and people had allegedly complained to the staff. Connor didn’t think 30 minutes was too long, but he knows now that it is. That’s for sure.

They had suffocated him by placing him outside of the water for 2 hours, knowing full well his lungs can’t handle it. Not only that, they had choked him by putting their filthy hands on his throat and squeezed, while calling him names and completely picked him apart mentally. As if his breathing wasn’t hard enough already.

He was longing for the coolness of the water, the act of breathing the water. He needed it so badly. He knows they’re not going to let him die and they know exactly when he’s going to without the lack of breathing water, but it feels like he’s dying already. It feels like he’s suffocating, choking… drowning in air.

He tries to forget the burning and the tightness of his lungs. He’s been gone for 2 and a half months by now. Spring has recently begun and he wonders what it’s like in Detroit. Or anywhere for that matter. He pictures greenery and flowers everywhere he looks. He’s only seen it in pictures and his imagination, he doesn’t know what it feels like to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. It’s a nice thought until he heard that horrible, unwelcome voice he hated so much. 

“The aquarium will open in a few minutes. You will not disobey again. Understood?”

“Yes, Bruce.”

He had never wanted anything more then to fall through the floor and daydream about the possibility of ever escaping this atrocious place.

 

** April 2039 - Hank’s residence - 17:45 PM. **

When Sumo’s birthday came around, Hank’s initial thought went to his lifespan right away. A Saint Bernard has a lifespan of 8 up to 10 years of age. He remembers it from when he bought the dog for Cole.

Cole was 5 when he bought Sumo for him, as a birthday present. His son was ecstatic, hugging a 3 year old Sumo. Hank smiles sadly at the memory. He ignores the lump that has started to form in his throat; he coughs once. 1 year later after the 11th of October, the dog didn’t get as much attention.

Sumo turned 8 today. The dog might have 2 or more years left to live. Hank can’t help but think that maybe Connor won’t get the change to say goodbye to the dog. Sumo is getting old, he gets more tired and stiff every day. He just hopes to find Connor before it’s too late. He won’t let it get to that.

 

** Tuesday, 21st of June 2039 - Connor’s tank - 12:30 PM. **

Connor’s HUD tells him that summer has officially begun today. He once again, wonders what Detroit and the entire world looks like in summer.

‘I have to obey.’ Connor thinks. ‘Nobody will find me, I belong here.’ He knows his mind isn’t in the right place, yet doesn’t care. Bruce keeps telling him these things and Connor can’t help but believe him.

The hug that Hank had given him in front of the Chicken Feed feels it never happened at all. The warmth of the hug, the love, the affection… It feels foreign, he hasn’t gotten something like that in such a long time, he feels like. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on the glass and looked over from where he was sitting on the rock to the left.

It was a small child. The mother, who was standing nearby, quickly took the child by the shoulders and he could tell she was embarrassed, because the child knocked on the glass, which wasn’t allowed.

Connor felt the need to swim over to them and reassure them that it’s ok. They look friendly enough and a child’s curiosity is admirable.

So he does and gets somewhat close to the child. He waves while smiling friendly and the child laughs with glee. That’s all Connor wanted. Small joyous moments like these, makes it easier to hang on to happiness. He feels warm and happy and it makes him want to cry, because once again, it feels foreign, weird and… almost wrong.

The mother smiles and waves as well. Connor and the child play and wave some more before they went away. Connor felt sad when they left, but pushed that feeling elsewhere. When the end of the day approaches he sees them one more time and he’s grateful for small mercies.

 

** Monday, 15th of August 2039 - Hank’s residence - 04:00 AM. **

Hank sits on his couch, realizing that today is when Connor was first activated. He knows because Markus told him. Markus went through the Cyberlife servers and information databases and found that on the 15th of August Connor was given his first mission and ‘let loose’ into the world. Hank had said to Markus that the 15th of August will be Connor’s birthday.

The kid turned 1 today and that just broke Hank’s heart. It’s like a stab through the heart when he realizes the kid hadn’t even lived for longer then half a year and got kidnapped in January. He might not even be alive anymore, who knows?

The lieutenant quickly shook that thought out of his head and looked at the clock that hung in the kitchen. It’s was 4 AM. He had gone to bed around 1 AM and woken at 3:30 AM. He had washed his face, took a piss and settled himself on the couch. He had not taken a bottle of alcohol yet.

He had woken up by his withdrawal symptoms. A few of them being restlessness, a terrible headache and nausea. It sucks, but he knows it’ll be worth it in the end. Connor makes him want to be sober, makes him want to stay alive. Now that he has disappeared, he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He wants Connor to come home to a sober, healthy Hank.

With that thought, he fell asleep on the couch, Sumo joining in.

 

** Monday, 15th of August 2039 - The basement of the aquarium - 08:00 AM. **

Connor makes himself into a ball, makes himself as small as possible and wants to disappear.

** *** **

“You fucking plastic! What was biting me for, huh?!” Bruce kicks him again and again.

Connor says nothing. He’s not sure how to feel about it. He knows he deserves it, he bit Bruce. His boss, his master. Then again, he doesn’t have an owner. Not anymore. He has free will. Although that thought gets further and further away from him; he doesn’t believe in it anymore. He has never had any free will, never will either.

“Answer me, you fucker, or are you that useless?” Another kick.

“I—I’m sorry Bruce. I’ll—“ He coughs a few times and continues, “…I’ll obey.” He whimpers.

“Who will you obey, android?” He lifts one foot and Connor quickly answers.

“Y—You… and Olivia.”

Bruce doesn’t kick him again and instead kneels to the left of him. He grabs Connor’s hair harshly and gets his face close to his. His green eyes are a poisonous as ever, but Connor finds that they hold something dangerous. He shivers and tries to get away, but Bruce has him in a vice grip. Connor tightly closes his eyes.

“Now why did you bite me?” He spat and a few spit particles landed on Connor’s face.

“I—I was s—scared… I want to go home…” He hadn’t meant to speak the last part out loud and immediately regrets it. He opens his eyes and looks at Bruce. He has a blank look on his face, but Connor knows it’s coming.

Bruce tightened his grip on Connor’s hair, lifted his head a tiny bit and smashed his head against the dirt ground. He felt his forehead collide with the dirt ground and felt it split open right above his left eyebrow. He didn’t give Bruce the pleasure of screaming in pain, but he came close to it.

The sweaty man lifted Connor’s head once again and claimed the small space between their faces as his.

“Need another reminder of why you’re here?” He hissed. It felt like ice was poured over him, because he felt so cold and so tired.

“No… N—no…” Connor hated how he sounded. Even though he said ‘no’, Bruce gave him the reminder anyway.

“You are here to get me money. I am your owner and you are my android now, understood?!” Bruce shouted and yet again, got spit particles all over his face.

“U—understood Bruce… I’m sorry, I’ll obey… I’m sorry…” The tears finally came and he’s not happy with them. It makes him crave water even more. Half an hour from now, he’ll feel like he’s choking and it’ll not even be opening time yet.

Bruce stroked his cheek and caught a tear. Connor shivered when he felt his sweaty, dirty fingers. Bruce dropped his head none too gently back on the ground and walked to the basement door. He turned around and spoke once again.

*******

“I would have given you a whipping, but since you apologized so sincerely, I’ll pass for now.” Connor sobbed harshly once, “2 hours until opening time, you better behave and make me money, android.”

“I… I will…” Bruce always says ‘good’ afterwards and he’s expecting it.

“Good.” Bruce says and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

It’s a small inside-joke and it makes the tears stop, which he’s thankful for.

Connor isn’t too worried about bruising, since Bruce had ordered him to deactivate his skin where he was going to kick. So visitors weren’t going to suspect anything. It’s a small mercy.

*********

Connor closes his eyes and falls into stasis with one final thought. This was the worst first ever birthday that he could’ve gotten and he wishes for nothing more then to…

*********

Stasis consumes him.

 

** Tuesday, 6th of September 2039 - Hank’s residence - 16:50 PM. **

Hank is now officially 1 month sober. Exactly on his 54th birthday, he could not have asked for a better present. When that thought passes his mind, he thinks of Connor and what the android would’ve given him if he was here. Hank doesn’t want to admit he let loose a few tears.

 

** Tuesday, 6th of September 2039 - The basement of the aquarium - 20:50 PM. **

Connor wonders how Hank is spending his 54th birthday. He wonders if Hank is dead. Drank himself into a coma, ‘won’ Russian Roulette, finally joined his son. If Hank was dead, getting out of here is useless and impossible.

He doesn’t want to think about the color red and how that makes him feel. He instead daydreams about him spending time with Hank on his birthday. To at least forget the pain he feels on his back and shoulders. To forget the burning of his lungs.

_Me and Hank got a day off on Hank’s birthday. I had bought a plain, vanilla birthday cake and Hank loved it. Then we watched a movie marathon. ‘Thanks Con’. I looked over at Hank and we both smiled._

Connor felt himself smiling at his own imagination and it felt foreign.

 

** Friday, 23rd of September 2039 - Hank’s residence - 06:00 AM. **

When Hank awoke at 6 AM he knew this was going to be one of those bad days and he’s pretty sure he’s going to lose his 1 month sober streak. He felt nauseous already and felt something coming up. He hadn’t felt withdrawal symptoms for 6 days now and it all came back to him like a brick to the face. He got out of bed, ran to the bathroom and started regurgitating large amounts of vomit.

After about 5 minutes, he finally stopped. He jumped a bit when he saw Sumo standing right next to him, trying his best to comfort him. Hank chuckled softly and fondled his fur in appreciation.

He stood up and slumped over to the doorframe. He questioned himself if he wants to go to the kitchen and drink the non-alcohol beer he bought recently or go back to bed and sleep until the next day rolled around?

He ended up grabbing the non-alcohol beer from the kitchen cabinet and sat down on the couch. It doesn’t feel as good and doesn’t give him a burn in his stomach. It makes him forget, so it’ll do.

He doesn’t think about wasting a day by not looking for Connor. He doesn't think about the fact that it has been 9 months since Connor disappeared and he especially doesn’t think about that there’s a possibility that Connor has died. He surprises himself that he doesn’t think about his son, Cole. He feels a tang of guilt, but shoves it away for later.

Hank spends his entire day like that: drinking and falling asleep on the couch.

 

** Friday, 23rd of September 2039 - Connor’s tank - 10:00 AM. **

Exactly at opening time, Connor realizes today is a date he feels like he shouldn’t forget for Hank’s sake. He assumes, if Hank isn’t dead, Hank is spending his day drinking. He can’t wait to get out of this tank, get to Detroit and give Hank a hug, just to comfort him.

For now, he just needs to focus on pleasing the visitors and keep on smiling.

 

** Friday, 30th of September 2039 - The precinct - 09:12 AM. **

“You’re going on a vacation in the UK?” Hank says while sitting behind his terminal. Chris could tell he has a huge workload that he needs to catch up on.

“Yeah, in February next year. My wife got us 3 tickets for the aquarium that is located there for my birthday today.” Chris hummed. “Damian will love it.” He said quietly, hoping Hank had not heard, but unfortunately he did. Chris prepared himself for a dismissive, nasty comment in response.

“I’m sure he will. How old is he now?” Hank tried not to walk away from this conversation, but luckily Chris had seen this coming.

“He is now 1 year and 1 month old. How’re you holding on Hank?” Chris could tell Hank is grateful for the conversation topic change.

“Ah you know how it is. Still looking for Connor…”

Chris didn’t have the heart to mention that all of the officers in the precinct think that Connor died. It’s been 9, almost 10 months now. There had been no signs or evidence to conclude that Connor died that day, but a lot of officers were losing hope that Connor is still alive or even in Detroit at all.

“I need to get back to work though, I have some shit to catch up on so…” Hank sounded defeated and that broke Chris’ heart. This is the Lieutenant we’re talking about, the one guy that cracked down on dealers that distributed the Red Ice drug. To see him defeated and back to square 1 like this hurts. Hank was Chris’ idol at one point in time.

“I’m sure you do Lieutenant. Take care of yourself.” Chris said.

Hank hummed in response.

 

** Tuesday, 11th of October 2039 - Hank’s residence - 02:10 AM. **

Cole’s death 10 year anniversary. Today Cole would’ve been 10 years old. Hank was once again seated on the couch, staring at nothing in particular, not even paying attention at the fact that Sumo was right next to him, trying to be some sort of comfort.

Hank daydreams about Connor sitting right next to him, watching TV. Like nothing was wrong, like nothing ever happened. He looks over and nobody was there. He stares at the empty spot of what feels like hours.

Miraculously, Hank did only drink 2 non-alcohol beers. The early morning passes without him realizing it.

Hank once again, spends his entire day drinking, still holding his 3 month sober streak.

 

** Tuesday, 11th of October 2039 - Connor’s tank - 06:10 AM. **

Today Cole would’ve been 10 years old, Connor realizes. He can’t seem to care. Connor scares himself with that thought and cries himself to sleep.

 

** Saturday, 12th of November 2039 - Hank’s residence - 19:30 PM. **

Hank had woken up today to his doorbell ringing on exactly 8 am. He remembered all too clearly he had felt a spark of hope that it might have been Connor. He opened the door, still in his pajamas and found Markus in front of his doorstep. Markus told him today was the Android Revolution 1 year anniversary. Markus and his 3 friends prepared a party in honor of the 1 year anniversary of the android revolution and Markus told him that he was invited. He was confused for a second, when he thought about the fact that he had helped Connor during the Cyberlife Tower mission and word got out (somehow) that he had helped a great deal. Hank can’t help but feel unjustified. It’s so fucking unfair to Connor. He should be here for the first ever party.

Yet he finds himself sitting outside of the Cyberlife Tower, or what was once the Cyberlife Tower, where the party is being held. He had gone inside New Jericho already, greeted and apologized to the deviants he once chased and found that they too, had been looking for Connor. He wish Connor could see that some deviants do care. They know that what Connor once did, was him following orders from Cyberlife. It’s not his fault that he was once ‘the deviant hunter’.

He thanked the deviants, got their names (Rupert, Kara, Alice, Ralph, Ripple, Echo and Chloe as well), and he had gone somewhere else. He had seen Markus in the distance and had planned on talking to him, but he was stopped by some other deviants. It’s why he is now sitting outside.

“You’re the Lieutenant, aren’t you?” one guy with bright orange hair had said. He had a hand on Hank’s shoulder and had taken it back once he had gotten his attention.

“The man that… ‘adopted’ the deviant hunter?” One blonde girl spat out. She had been standing behind the other guy.

Hank immediately didn’t like these two. “What’s it to ya?” He had crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is he here? The deviant hun—“

“His name is Connor.” Hank had interrupted. “No, he’s not here. I thought you knew he was missing.”

“Good, he doesn’t belong here anyway.” They had both walked away at that while Hank was stunned to silence. He had stood there for a while and had stared at the floor.

He had realized that Connor doesn’t come to Jericho because he thought he didn’t belong here. The Lieutenant didn’t think that it was actually true, that the deviants here actually thought that Connor wasn’t welcome here.

“Those selfish motherfuckers…” Hank quietly said to no one, “He was under the influence of Cyberlife, followed orders just like you did!” He stood up and stomped over to a wall. “Connor deserves so much better than this!”

He raises his fist and punches the wall in frustration. He ignores the pain of his broken knuckles and sits back down on the steps that go up to New Jericho. A few tears escape his eyes while he sighs. He should never have come here.

 

** Saturday, 12th of November 2039 - The basement of the aquarium - 23:30 PM. **

It’s 30 minutes until the next day and all he can think is that he had spent the 1 year anniversary of the android revolution in captivity, in chains, in dirt, in pain and in misery. He hopes that there is a change he can spend this day in the future, somewhere else, with nothing but happiness. He doesn’t think it’ll ever happen. After all, he has already accepted his fate. He’s never going to see daylight again.

 

** Saturday, 31st of December 2039 - Hank’s residence - 23:55 AM. **

It’s 5 minutes before new years. 5 minutes before 2040. The last 5 minutes without Connor. The last 5 minutes of the year that Connor disappeared. He can’t wait until 2040, he can’t wait to find Connor next year. He will find him, whatever it takes.

 

** Wednesday, 18th of January 2040 - The dog park - 07:03 AM. **

Today is the day Connor disappeared 1 year ago. Hank spends it at the dog park. Somehow hoping that Connor is here. Sumo is still sleeping, so he came here alone. Maybe Connor died here and Hank had looked for nothing. He just needs a sign that he’s still alive. At that moment, a fish sprang up from the pond he was sitting closely to and dropped back into the water a second after. The android fish had rainbow colors and it shined bright in the morning sun. When he saw the fish, he thought he saw… something.

That was enough for Hank to get convinced that Connor is still alive somewhere. With a newfound determination he stood up and went back home.

 

** Thursday, 19th of January 2040 - Connor’s cave - 08:01 AM. **

Connor was awake, in his cave, crying. It’s been a year since Hank told him to ‘Fuck off’. Does Hank even care? Is Hank even looking for him? Why did he ever assume Hank would be looking for him? He’s been here for a year, he’s never getting out of here.

Bruce was right. He’s nothing but an android slave that earns money for his owner. He’s convinced that he belongs here. He belongs in the water. He’s convinced that he has never been free and never will be either.

Hank had told him to ‘Fuck off’ and he smiles sadly that Hank had gotten his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the year 2040! I'm excited to start working on Chris' perspective when he finds Connor. I'm also very nervous, because I need to research a lot of stuff for next chapter.
> 
> Next week is going to be shit, can't guarantee for a long(-ish) chapter next week.


	10. 09. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and his family find Connor!

****** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The hotel - 08:45 AM. **

The flight had a 5 hour delay and they had waited at the airport while having nothing to do to pass the time. Chris, Damian and his wife Elisa just got to the hotel by taking a taxi and they were completely exhausted. Thankfully, Damian felt the same way and was knocked out by the time they got to the hotel room.

It wasn’t a high-end room. It was more like a small, cheap, wooden, cabin type room. It wasn’t dirty, it smelled of laundry detergent and air purifiers.

It contained a huge bed that could almost fit 3 large people in it, above the bed there was a hideous painting, and on the opposite of the large bed there was a small, white table. To the right of the table there was the door that led to the shower and to the left there was a coat hanger placed neatly in the very small corridor that led to the hotel main corridor. To the right of the bed there was a large closet and on the opposite side there was a large mirror with a baby crib underneath it.

The floor was wooden, not child friendly, but it’ll do for now. The walls were wooden as well, and on the table there was a piece of paper that held the wi-fi password, there was a pamphlet, a tourist guide, a small notebook and a pen.

Damian was put into the crib while Chris stored the 2 suitcases and coats in the closet. He turned around to see Elisa on top of the bad, a hand on her stomach and a forearm on her forehead.

“Let’s take a nap, eat something and we’ll be off to the aquarium, good?” Chris whispered to his wife.

“That’s fine, Damian can’t wait to see the fish.” They chuckled and they both went to bed. They were asleep in seconds.

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The hotel - 11:00 AM. **

They woke around 11 AM. They had eaten something and they were getting ready to leave and prepare for their trip to the aquarium when they heard their son slur some words again.

“Feeee-ee! Ssss…” Damian was reaching for his plush fish toy in his crib, but was too lazy to reach it.

Elisa chuckled softly and turned to her husband, “I think he’s trying to say ‘fish’?”

Chris was standing in the small bathroom with the bathroom door wide open, just finishing up washing his face, when he replied, “I think so. I think that one children book about ‘the rainbow fish’ really got him interested.”

“Ah yes, the book that I grew up with, still got it in paperbound. I’m almost ready to go, are you?”

“Ready whenever you are, Elise.”

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The aquarium - 12:05 PM. **

Connor was resting in his cave, staring at a small indent on the rock wall of the cave. He knows he should get out of the cave soon, but doesn’t want to. He’s been living here for over a year now, he realized. Somehow, he still holds hope that someone will find him some day. He amazes himself he can still believe in those words.

Replaying memories of Hank and Connor together seem to work in times of loneliness, pain and misery. He can’t bring himself to think that Hank is dead or doesn’t want to see him anymore. Not when the fond memories are there when he’s feeling lost or when he’s in pain.

After a while, on 12:05 PM, he leaves his cave. He hears the cheers from the people that were waiting on him to show himself and he didn’t feel any sense of shyness or gratitude. He just felt lonely and he couldn’t stand them, staring at him, judging him silently.

When he sees someone familiar in the crowd, that feeling of shame and humiliation multiplied. He had to do a double take to see if he was right who was standing there, with his wife and child. He felt his throat tighten when it was indeed the man who he thought he was. It was as if they were the only people there. Himself… and Officer Chris Miller.

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The aquarium - 12:05 PM. **

Chris was looking at the tank and couldn’t really see what the hype was all about. There were posters, advertisements and a lot of enthusiasm about a certain android mermaid Cyberlife has developed, but the tank looked poorly taken care of. He could tell there was a cave hidden behind large seaweed plants and he guessed the mermaid was hiding in there. He looked to his right and could tell his wife was thinking the same thing. Damian, who was seated in his baby stroller in front of Elisa, wanted to reach out to the glass, Chris couldn’t see why he did that. Did Damian feel the presence of the mermaid?

When Chris once again looked at the tank, the mermaid literally just came out of the cave. When Chris laid eyes on the mermaid’s face and eyes he couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe, he could only stare with a mouth open and eyes wide. He faintly heard people cheering and clapping when they saw the mermaid, but all he could think was…

“Oh my god… That’s…” he said in a whisper.

His wife, Elisa, looked over with a questioning look. She knew that one of his co-workers is missing, what his name is and that the missing detective is an android, but she didn’t know what he looked like.

All Chris could do was stare and Connor was staring right back. All people around Chris disappeared and all he could see was how his coworker and friend had been forcefully transformed into a sea-creature.

“Con-con!”

Chris got snapped out of his trance and looked over at Damian in shock. He saw in his peripheral that Connor did the same. His wife caught on what was happening quickly.

“Is he trying to say your co-worker’s name, that one that’s missing, ‘Connor’? The android that held our baby so gently that one time?” she had an unmistakable hint of shock and anxiety in her voice. That’s when Chris knew she had caught on to who that mermaid truly is.

He once again turned to Connor, he hadn’t moved. “Yes…” He managed to push out, “That’s… That’s Connor. They… Oh my god, what did they do to him…?” Chris knew he was rambling, but he simply didn’t care. It was all getting too much.

His coworker and friend had been turned into a mermaid, the fact that his 1 and a half year son managed to recognize Connor from pretty much a year ago, the fact that Connor can breath underwater, the fact that Connor had been illegally shipped to the UK…

He still couldn’t stop staring when Connor came close to the glass. He was now at eye level with Connor. He wasn’t smiling and neither was he when they both nodded at mutual understanding and finally, Connor smiled. It was a way to show gratitude that Chris had finally found him without talking. Then, Connor looked over to Elisa and nodded as well, she gave a nod in return. Finally, Connor turned to Damian, who was showing a lot of excitement.

Connor swam over at eye level with Damian and put a gentle hand to the glass. Damian once again giggled and tried putting his way smaller hand to the glass as well. Elisa made sure that was made possible and the contrast between their hands was incredible to look at. Connor’s smile turned sad, looked at Chris once again and swam away, over to a large ceiling-high rock with a rock piece sticking out. It looked like a sitting space and that’s exactly what Connor did.

The mermaid was seated and closed his eyes while swaying his tail. That’s when Chris realized the severity of the situation. He had found Connor and he needed to do something ASAP.

“You have to call Anderson.” his wife said to him in a whisper, so no one could hear.

“You’re… You’re right. I need to… uh…”

“It’s lunch time, most people are at the café, I bet. The men’s bathroom might be a safe bet. Or outside, I think you can still get in with your scanned ticket when you return.” She sat down on a nearby unoccupied bench.

Chris was very grateful for his wife’s support during this insane discovery. A part of him still can’t believe the fact that Connor was turned into a mermaid and he needed time to process of what he just saw.

So he showed his appreciativeness towards his wife and left to make the phone call. He hasn’t enough knowledge on how expensive it is to call from the UK to Detroit, but it’ll be worth it in the end, he tells himself. He asked one of the employees if it’ll be ok to make a phone call outside the aquarium and they said it was no problem at all.

He was now standing outside, leaning on the back of his car in the parking lot, phone in hand. Now that he’s alone and with one finger hovering on the call-button underneath the Lieutenant’s name, he’s kind of nervous.

The man gathered his courage and pressed ‘call’. The call connected after 2 rings.

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The precinct - 08:34 AM. **

Hank is sitting behind his desk, working on his homicide cases. He was planning on taking a break soon and take an hour to look for anything that might tell him where Connor is.

Then his personal phone rang and he quickly picked it up, still hoping that it’s Connor. He was more or less surprised it was Chris who was calling. Chris never calls him, he’s at the aquarium in the UK right now right? He picked up the phone and answered the call.

“Chris? Everything ok?” he asked.

“Hank… Get you and Gavin into Fowler’s office, they need to listen to what I have to say…”

The Lieutenant could tell Chris was stressed out and almost out of breath? It must be serious, so he quickly complied to his simple request. “Uh… Sure. Give me a minute.”

So he asked Gavin to come with him to Fowler’s office and said to explain the situation later. Gavin knocked on the door of Fowler’s office and when they got a sign to just come in, they came in.

“What do you need?” the Captain said, eyeing Hank’s phone.

Hank ignored him and went straight to the point, “Chris,” he said to the phone. It got Gavin’s and Jeffrey Fowler’s interest piqued. “I got you on speaker, me and Gavin are in the Captain’s office. Please explain what’s going on.” They could all clearly hear Chris take a deep breath before talking.

“I literally just arrived at the aquarium in the UK and… They did something and… I—”

“Chris,” Fowler said, “Calm down. Tell us what they did.”

There were a few seconds of silence from the other end of the phone; their breathing stopped when they heard his answer.

“I just found Connor and… they turned him into a mermaid.”

Then, there was silence.

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The aquarium - 12:36 AM. **

Elisa and Damian were still here. He didn’t feel their stares and when he looked, they actually were looking at him, but he didn’t feel like a judging stare or a criticizing stare. It was gentle, soft, kind.

He had moved from the small sitting place on the large rock and sat on the sand instead. It was nicer anyway and that way, he could easily look at eye level with Damian. Connor liked him. He was the first baby he ever held and he remembered he felt so at peace when holding him. When Connor saw him smiling just a few seconds before, he had felt like smiling too.

Chris’ wife smiled when she noticed him looking at them and he looked away in embarrassment, which he feels like he shouldn’t feel with her, Damian or Chris. He looked at the fake seahorse instead, to distract himself. It’s just a plastic decoration and it has strange eyes, he doesn’t like it.

When Connor is bored he eavesdrops on conversations the visitors are having with each other. He had heard that Chris had gone to the parking lot to make a call to the precinct. It’s been 2 minutes since he left. He wondered how Hank would react to having heard the news that he’s been turned into a mermaid. He wondered how all of the others would react to it and if they would judge him for it. Especially Gavin Reed. He wonders just how he would take the news.

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The precinct - 08:36 AM. **

“…What?” Gavin Reed was the first to speak. Nobody said anything, including Chris, on the other end of the phone.

“Let me…” Fowler was the second to speak; he was having trouble forming words. “Let me repeat that…” he took a deep breath and continued, “Connor has been turned into a mermaid… and was illegally shipped to the UK? To an aquarium?”

Chris whispered his answer, yet it felt like he was screaming, “…Yes.”

The Lieutenant, who had been quiet and staring with wide eyes this whole time, dropped his phone in shock.

“Anderson…” Fowler attempted to put him at ease, but Hank interrupted with a heartbroken voice.

“Connor? …Turned into a mermaid? … The UK?” Hank was still staring at nothing with wide eyes, in shock of what he had just heard. 

Gavin picked up Hank’s phone off the floor and talked to Chris once again. “Chris, thank you. We’re going to set up a plan—” he eyed the Captain, “—so would you mind keeping in contact with us? Doesn’t have to be via the phone.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just send me a text or something. I… I’ll keep an eye out.”

Fowler thought for a few seconds before speaking up. “Chris, I’ll lengthen your vacation from 2 days to however long it needs to be, so you could keep an eye out, like you said. We’ll pay for your hotel and aquarium trips. Your wife and kid will just follow the regular schedule and go home tomorrow evening. Good?”

“That’s fine. I wasn’t planning on leaving Connor alone anyway.”

“Alright Chris, take care.” Gavin hung up, put Hank’s phone on Fowler’s desk and turned around to look at Hank.

The Lieutenants face had gone from a blank, numb stare to a face so furious it was starting to get red.

“What the fuck?! The kid hadn’t even be free for longer then 3 months, he gets turned into a mermaid and gets used to make money for those fucks?!” Anderson was screaming to the point where the glass of the office was shaking.

“Anderson—“ Fowler started.

“We need to get the fuck to the UK asap!”

“Listen—“

“Connor deserves so much better than—!”

“Anderson!” Gavin interrupted. “Calm the fuck down old man, I agree we need to rescue him as soon as possible, but not without a damn plan!”

Hank stayed silent at that and paced the small room in frustration and stress while muttering, “He doesn’t deserve this fucking shit…”

Gavin shook his head and turned around to face Fowler. “What’s the plan?”

Fowler looked at Gavin, “We need to get a form of transport or an FBI jet to get to the UK. It’ll be very hard to get one, since their use is severely restricted and a unit is unlikely to have such an aircraft on standby. Not to mention there needs to be a extremely good reason for it to be ‘lent out’.”

It seemed like Hank was going to scream again in protest, but knew better.

The Captain continued. “I’ll see what I can do and I’ll do it as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I want you two to continue your work at the precinct. I’ll notify you of any news about this situation. All loud and clear?”

Both Gavin and Hank said nothing. Instead, they nodded and left the office in complete silence.

 

** Thursday, 16th of February 2040 - The aquarium - 12:40 AM. **

Chris returned to his family, telling them what’s going to happen.

“So I’ll be staying right here, keeping an eye on Connor, while you’ll be returning to Detroit tomorrow evening.” Chris said.

“That’s ok, I was expecting something like that anyway.” Elisa replied.

Chris loved her so much, she was so understanding. He still felt bad regardless though. He looked at Connor, who was sitting on the sand, dragging his hands through the seaweed, staring at nothing. He’s pretty sure Connor can hear their conversations and is in his own world, processing the information.

When Chris first looked into his eyes, he saw nothing but emptiness and hopelessness. It shatters Chris’ heart into pieces knowing that Connor had given up on hope, on freedom… On life. Connor thought that he’d be stuck here forever and Chris promises himself that it will change for the better, for Connor’s sake.

“We’ve been sitting here for over half an hour now. I’m sure we look suspicious. It doesn’t help that there are security camera’s too.” Chris said. “We better look at the rest of the stuff they have here, to not look questionable.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Elisa said distractedly.

“Are you ok?” Chris asked his wife.

“I find it crazy that our son recognized Connor from a year ago. You told me he only held Damian for like… 5 minutes. How is it possible that our son recognized him?”

Chris could see Connor looked at them, listening in on their conversation.

“I find that crazy too. I think it has something to do with his presence or his energy or something? It sounds weird but… It could very well be a possibility that Damian felt his positive energy back then and got instantly attached to it. You know how kids are.”

Elisa looked at Connor and Connor looked away instantly. She stood up, walked over to the glass with the baby stroller and stood just a few meters from Connor to the left of the baby stroller. Elisa put her hand to the glass.

“We’re going to get you out of here, right Chris?” she whispered.

Chris walked over to the right of the baby stroller to the right of Elisa and put his hand on the glass too. “No doubt about it.” he whispered as well.

Connor slowly turned his head to look at the both of them, standing there, both of their hands on the barrier that keeps them separated. That keeps him from safety and the warmth of their love and affection.

It was the first time in a year he smiled with a genuine expression on his face.


	11. 10. Dead Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment about the camera being able to pick up the whispers of Chris and his wife. I don't have a whole lot of knowledge on CCTV footage, but I want to clarify some thing.
> 
> Generally, some people don’t want to record the audio. In a lot of cases, audio is useless. Indoors, most microphones on a camera are crap. Beyond a few feet from the camera you’ll get audio that’s so frustratingly muddy that it’s useless.
> 
> So I don't think whispers come through. Besides, I don't think Bruce cares enough to get a CCTV Camera with a built-in microphone.
> 
> I hope that clarifies some things. If I'm wrong about some facts and I've made a mistake, I'd love to hear them so I can fix it.

****** Monday, 20th of February 2040 - Detroit Airport - 04:35 AM. **

Hank didn’t think it was going to go down this fast. It’s been 4 days since he heard from Chris that Connor is at the UK, being forced to work in an aquarium as an android mermaid. He didn’t think Captain Jeffrey Fowler was going to be able to obtain a jet in 4 days, let alone from the FBI. Jeffrey had said that they’d gotten lucky. The fact that the FBI had agreed to their request with only the word and eye witness of 1 officer is actually insane.

Jeffrey had called him at 3 AM this morning telling him to get his ass out of bed, pack his bags and get Sumo taken care of. Hank couldn’t be angry when Fowler had said they were going to the UK today. He had ringed up his neighbors and regardless of the hour, they had been kind and had convinced him Sumo was going to be taken care of while he was gone. They’re nice people.

They were now on the airport, walking towards the parked jet. Perkins was waiting for them at the jet opening, arms crossed, looking pissed off. He was wearing a grey trench coat and a black suit with an ugly tie. Hank hated that guy, ever since day one.

“Here’s your jet.” Perkins said. “Hope you enjoy your flight.” You could clearly hear he didn’t mean it. “Just know that I don’t agree with this. At all.”

“Thanks.” Fowler said just as poisonous in return. “Just know that I appreciate your help.” You could clearly hear he also, didn’t mean it.

Gavin and Hank were snickering in the background while Perkins stormed off with a red, angry face.

Jeffrey, Gavin and Hank took a seat inside the jet. Hank took a seat by the window to the lefthand side, with a small table in front of him. Gavin took the sofa, closest to the curtain behind him. Fowler took their small, shared suitcase and put it on the space above the couch. He took a seat next to Gavin once he was done. Hank thought that this jet looked like just a regular passenger jet and not in particular an FBI jet. Not like he would know. They had to wait a few minutes before their last passenger stepped in.

“Good morning.” the deviant leader said, while taking a seat in front of Hank. “Sorry I’m late, a friend of mine is overprotective of me, so they took some time to go over everything three times.”

“Good morning Markus,” Fowler said, “That’s fine. We’re still checking if the jet is ready for takeoff anyway. We can’t know for sure with that weasel that’s called Perkins.” Markus nodded in reply.

Hank doesn’t think he has ever heard Jeffrey call the FBI foul names, but he likes it.

Gavin, who had been quiet up until now, spoke up in a quiet tone. “Where’s your luggage?”

Markus, who knew Gavin isn’t a big fan of deviants or androids, replied with a kind voice. “Androids don’t really need a whole lot. I don’t need to brush my teeth, I don’t need to shower or eat or drink…” he held up his single plastic bag he had been carrying, “I just need thirium, which you know as ‘blue blood’.”

The normally hotheaded officer nodded and looked away, not making anymore conversation.

The pilot stepped into the jet and told them they’re ready for takeoff; told them to put on their seat belts, to enjoy their flight and to ring a bell if they need anything. They took off a few minutes later.

 

** Monday, 20th of February 2040 - The hotel - 14:25 PM. **

The flight took 6 hours, they landed on 13:45 PM in the UK. Hank wanted to get to the aquarium immediately, but they had one more stop: The hotel where Chris was staying at. He had gotten a text earlier that he would be waiting for them there.

So they arrived at the hotel around 14:25 PM. Chris was waiting for them in the lobby. Fowler was checking into the hotel while Hank, Gavin and Markus walked over to Chris to get updated on the situation.

“How was your flight?” he said, while shaking their hands.

“It was great, thank you Officer Miller. What’s the situation?” Markus said.

“Aquarium opens at 10 AM, closes at 5 PM and 6 PM on weekends. It’s 15 minutes driving time from here by rental car. Connor is… I don’t actually know how he’s feeling. I don’t think he’s allowed to talk, but last I’ve seen him, which was yesterday at closing hours, he looked alright. Apart from his eyes. I think he’s given up on hope of ever getting out of there, even thought I’ve been there for him everyday. His eyes look… almost dead.”

Hank had been listening and felt sick to his stomach. His eyes look dead? Given up on ever getting out of that disgusting aquarium? He hates everything about this situation and he wished he could just get out of this damn hotel and go already.

At that thought he turned around to see Fowler walking over to them with 2 keys in hand.

“I’m done. I’ve managed to get the rooms right next to that of Chris’. First floor, room number 12 and room number 14. Chris’ room is number 13 I believe?” Chris nodded and Fowler continued. “Let’s get our luggage over there, eat something, nap for maybe a few minutes, maybe shower and get ready for our trip to the aquarium.”

Hank wanted to say something, but stayed quiet and followed after Chris. In front of the 3 doors, Fowler talked again.

“Chris, mind sharing your room with Gavin?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Me and Markus will share a room and that leaves Hank alone in room number 14. Any objections?”

Nobody answered and at that silence, they left to their rooms, leaving Markus and Fowler to unpack all their things.

 

** Monday, 20th of February 2040 - The hotel - 14:55 PM. **

Half an hour later and they left to the aquarium by rental car. It took 15 minutes to get there and it felt too slow for Hank. Stoplight after stoplight and they finally arrived. The only thing the Lieutenant was thinking was that the aquarium had been open for 5 hours already; 5 hours too late, 5 hours that Connor is alone with those disgusting people. Hank was first to get out of the car and speed-walked over to the aquarium entrance while faintly hearing the others call to him. They eventually caught up to him while waiting for the tickets.

All of the posters regarding Connor (‘spectacular attraction’ or ‘come see our mermaid’) made him absolutely sick to the stomach and it took all of his willpower to not hurl up his late breakfast.

“Hank, slow down.” Fowler ordered, but he didn’t listen.

“Here are your 5 tickets sirs. Have a nice day!” the cashier said pleasantly. He took the tickets and stepped inside the lobby.

“Thank you.” Markus said. He had sunglasses and a beanie on, so he couldn’t get recognized.

“Hank, wait.” Chris said. He had a disguise as well. Since he’s a regular customer at an aquarium, it’s hard not to look suspicious.

They were now all standing at the lobby of the aquarium. From here you can split up and look at all kinds of different things. Hank couldn’t see which way was where you could get to Connor.

“Hank,” Chris whispered. “You need to know first that there are camera’s everywhere, pointing at Connor and at us. You can’t take pictures of him either.”

Hank was glad he told him before he stormed into the hallway of ‘the mermaid attraction’. He knows he couldn’t make a ruckus. He knows, but it’s hard when you’re going to see Connor having been forcefully turned into a mermaid. He hates it, he hates it so much.

“Please don’t attract attention to yourselves.” Fowler said. “Don’t do anything that would seem suspicious and please be careful. Looking at you Hank.” The Lieutenant huffed at that. “Chris. Where do we need to go from here, to get to Connor?”

“It’s to the right of here into a hallway with just regular android fishes, then turn right again. You’ll see a doorframe without a door and it’s dark-ish on the other side. Connor can be seen on your left hand side. So just be… prepared.” Chris said.

They all nodded in silence. Hank went first, then Fowler, Gavin next, Markus and Chris followed last. Hank went straight to the doorframe to the right that led to Connor. He looked to his right, then to his left and saw what he had been expecting.

He stood frozen into the doorway; when he felt someone pushing him gently forward he felt like falling. He slowly, very slowly, trudged to the barrier that kept him and Connor apart. The barrier that kept the man inside trapped, the man that kept him from drinking alcohol. The man that had helped him immeasurably. He heard the others gasp and swear in surprise at seeing Connor, but Hank ignored them. He only had eyes for Connor.

He saw Connor sitting on a large rock to the left, eyes closed, swaying his tail slowly, back and forth in the water. He looked peaceful, but Hank knew it was a lie. Hank wished for nothing more then to get Connor, grab him by the shoulders and hug him until he couldn’t breath. Wished for nothing more then to get Connor out of here, then to take his last words back.

He put his hand to the glass and Connor’s eyes opened. He was still not looking his way. Chris was right, his eyes looked dead. They looked devoid of any hope, devoid of light, but not in a machine-like way. They were looking at nothing in particular, just staring blankly like a zombie would. Hank wished for those beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes to hold that warmth he knew and loved so goddamn much.

Does Connor still remember him? Did they reset him? Does he still remember their fight and his last words spoken to him? No, he remembers. Chris had told him. They hadn’t reset him; he doesn’t know if that’s worse.

Connor finally looked his way. Hank saw his eyes go from a dead nothingness to a warmth that could melt his heart instantly. It held a bit of something else in it, but he couldn’t identify it just yet.

After looking a little bit closer, he could identify it as shame. If it was shame from their fight they had a year ago, or from his appearance, Hank couldn’t tell. When Connor’s eyes were filling with tears (he wondered how that could work), he felt his heart break. So Connor felt so ashamed, he felt the need to cry?

Hank dropped his head to look at the ground, to steady himself, to keep himself strong for Connor’s sake.  When he looked at Connor once again, he saw him disappear in the cave to his right.

 

** Monday, 20th of February 2040 - Connor’s tank - 15:05 PM. **

Connor’s heart was beating out of his chest. He held his webbed right hand to his chest, as if that could calm his beating thirium pump. Hank is here, he’s going to be rescued. He’s getting out of here. The Captain, Gavin and Markus are here too. They must have a plan then. He’s finally going to be free.

…Yet somewhere he couldn’t believe it. Bruce and Olivia had completely picked him apart mentally and emotionally. They have told him again and again that he belongs here, that he was never free to begin with and he’ll never escape. He has to stay in order to get money for them. He’s an attraction. A doll on display.

He feels so ashamed and embarrassed. The realization hits him that Hank, Jeffrey, Gavin and Markus had seen him as a mermaid. His shame and embarrassment are overwhelming him all at once. He wishes for nothing more then to sink into the ground and to never re-emerge.

Tears were streaming down his face. He was so conflicted with himself. He knows it’s wrong to think that he belongs here, but he’s been told every single day for a year. That does something to you. He has not felt warmth, love and affection for so long. He’s yearning for it so badly. His back and shoulders are hurting, his lungs are going downhill every day, his head and emotions are aching…

He screams.

 

** Monday, 20th of February 2040 - The aquarium - 15:11 PM. **

Jeffrey had taken the collar of Hank’s coat and dragged him all the way from Connor’s tank to the parking lot in anger.

Hank screamed in protest. “We need to get to Connor you fucker! Don’t leave him alone! Break the fucking glass! Break everything!”

Jeffrey turned Hank around and pinned him to the back of the rental car. “I told you not to make a ruckus you idiot! Chris told you there are camera’s everywhere and what do you do?! You punch the fucking glass wall! What were you trying to do? Rescue him by one single punch? You fucking idiot! I could fire you right now!”

“Connor needs to be rescued as fast as possible and you know it! Why can’t I just save him right now and deal with the consequences later?!” he knows he didn’t really mean that.

“You don’t mean that and you know it.” Fowler replied, exactly what Hank had been thinking. “Markus is taking a picture of Connor right now with his mind or whatever, we’ll take it to the Chester Police station, explain what’s going on and we’ll see what happens from there.”

“It’ll take too long! Did you see Connor’s eyes?!”

“… I did.” Jeffrey let go of the collar of Hank’s coat and put his hands in both of his coat pockets. He dropped his head and stared at the concrete. “That’s my damn officer they took and turned into a fucking mermaid. I’m fucking furious.”

Hank was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor and stopped shouting.

“I can’t wait to put my hands on the people that did this. This is so unjustified. The fact that he was here for an entire year makes my blood boil.” Hank stayed quiet. “So please don’t do the thing you did anymore. It’ll mess up the plan in more ways then one and Connor might never be free.”

“You’re right.” Hank wanted to say more, but Markus, Gavin and Chris were walking over to them.

“I got the picture.” Markus said. He wasn’t happy regardless of the picture; everyone understood. To see one of your people, one of your kind, captured like that is heartbreaking. It was heartbreaking for everyone.

Everyone was quiet and just stood there in mutual understanding. They all had to gather their thoughts and steady themselves. All of their hearts were beating out of their chests. Gavin was the first to break the silence.

“We need to go. The fact that we left that fast is suspicious.”

They all nodded, stepped into the car with Markus in the driver seat and drove away. They felt like they were leaving Connor behind by driving away and no one dared to speak.

 

** Monday, 20th of February 2040 - The Chester Police Station - 15:45 PM. **

It was 15 minutes from the aquarium to the hotel to get Fowler’s documents that were important to show the officers at the Chester Police Station. Markus had made sure to use the free printing system of the hotel to print out the photo he had taken. Then it took another 15 minutes to drive from the hotel to the police station. In total it took over 30 minutes to finally arrive at the Chester Police Station and Hank couldn’t be anymore irritated.

“Markus and Gavin, I want the both of you to wait in the car. I want Chris and Hank with me. You stay quiet until I say so, understand?” They all nodded at Fowler’s orders. It was time for action.

Fowler, Chris and Hank all stepped inside the building at 15:45 PM. They went straight for the receptionist.

“Good morning, how can I help you gentlemen?” she said in a friendly tone.

“Good morning. We’re here for business reasons. I’m the Captain, Jeffrey Fowler, from the Detroit Police Department. These people here with me are Officer Miller and Lieutenant Anderson. I need to have a conversation with the Captain who’s in charge here. It’s important.”

The receptionist didn’t flinch at the very unusual request and checked her computer if the Captain was available at this time, while also checking all of their ID’s. “Yes, the Captain is available right now. I’ll call him for you. Could you wait on one of the benches over there, please? It’ll only take a minute.”

They nodded and sat down to the right of the reception desk. They could hear her talk to the phone and explain the situation to the Captain.

After what felt like an eternity, they were allowed inside, into the Captain’s office. Chris got in last and closed the door of the office behind him. They all shook the hand of the Captain, introduced each other and took a seat in front of the Captain’s desk. It looked a lot like Fowler’s office.

“Good morning, I’ve heard from my receptionist that what you’re here for is important. Could you explain the situation for me, please?” The Captain, Darren Hill, had a thick British accent. He has dark-brown hair, bright green eyes and a scar across his right eyebrow. He’s a very buff guy.

Jeffrey began explaining the situation to Captain Darren. He showed official papers that Connor, an android, worked at the Detroit Police Department and was missing since January last year. He continued by telling Darren that Connor was confirmed to have been kidnapped. He explained that they were there at the aquarium this afternoon and that they saw with their own eyes that their co-worker had been forcefully turned into a mermaid and was forced to work for the owner there.

Fowler explained further. “I have official documents to support this claim as you can see on the DPD documents and the photo that we took this morning. You can see for yourself at the aquarium if you don’t believe it, but we want you to take action and get our co-worker to safety. We can’t do this alone.”

Captain Darren Hill had been quiet and listened patiently to their story. A few minutes passed before he started talking. “Connor is an android, yes?”

They all felt their heart drop to the floor. This is where Darren will tell them to go on their merry way and to never return, because androids aren’t welcome here and they’re machines. They don’t feel anything.

“Yes.” Fowler answered quickly, after he realized he stayed quiet for a few seconds. Hank hasn’t seen Jeffrey this nervous and anxious in a long time.

“Well,” Darren continued. “I’ve seen the Android Revolution on TV when it happened. I was hoping that…” Hank, Chris and Jeffrey all held their breaths until he started talking again, “…that they’d win. Luckily they did; I sincerely believe androids are alive.” The room filled with relieved exhales and the Captain continued. “The photo that you printed, how did you get it? I’ve seen the mermaid when it first got here, completely oblivious that it was kidnapped from Detroit. I know you’re not allowed to take pictures, so how did you get a photo?”

Fowler looked at Hank and Chris and they nodded. “We have the deviant leader, Markus, with us. He’s in the car with one of my detectives, parked outside.”

Darren’s eyes widened and smiled. “That’s amazing. It doesn’t explain how you got the photo, but I think I have an idea on how you did it.” he chuckled. “I’ll get some officers together and set up a plan. I want you here during it all. We have a very large break room, you can wait there while it happens.

"We’re going to get Connor freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the picture? I've made that one since I've started writing this fan-fiction. Like I keep saying, I can't draw humans, or human anatomy, so please forgive me if it looks bad.
> 
> I'll see you all next Sunday and once again, thank you so much for the support! It's what keeps me going.


	12. 11. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up once again. Androidbirds told me there are no 'Captains' in the UK. Their rankings from highest to lowest are:  
> \- Police Community Support Officer (PCSO)  
> \- Police Constable (Also known as your average British Police Officer, or a PC)  
> \- Sergeant  
> \- Inspector  
> \- Chief Inspector  
> \- Superintendant/Chief Superintendant.  
> Darren would most likely be a Sergeant.  
> Without any disrespect, I'll call Darren 'Captain' for now and I'll fix everything later. My apologies!
> 
> ALSO!  
> \- There's a torture part in this chapter. Once again, (***) when it starts and (***) when it ends. Take care of yourselves.  
> \- British swearing. Including the c-word! Starts with (*) and again when it ends.

**Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - The Chester Police Station - 08:00 AM.**

It was the next day and Fowler had gone to Darren’s office to finalize some things. Markus was sitting right next to him and Hank and Chris were outside, getting fresh air, steadying themselves.

Yesterday, when him and Markus were left in the car, they were quiet. They didn’t speak a word. They were both very uncomfortable with each other. Gavin knew Markus knew that he’s an anti-android person. He had wanted to say something in that car, but couldn’t find the courage. After getting some sleep, Gavin now knows how to approach this very uncomfortable conversation.

“Markus.” he said. Markus looked up from nowhere to Gavin. His green and blue eyes are piercing his gaze, yet they were warm and kind. “I uh…” And suddenly, his courage was gone, just like yesterday. “Never mind.” he said instead.

Markus tried to make conversation after that awkward moment which Gavin was grateful for. “Carl Manfred, my father, once said to me… ‘Face the abyss, but don’t let it consume you.’ I think you should follow that advice. The abyss represents your anger, your fear towards androids stealing your job.” Gavin knew where this was going. “So you should face your anger and fear, but you shouldn’t let it overtake you.”

“I get it. I’m an asshole towards androids and you’re going to teach me how to be nicer.” Gavin grumbled. “And you’re the one to do it, because you’re the famous deviant leader.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, Detective Reed.” Markus replied. “I’m just saying you hold too much anger and it’s consuming you.”

Gavin stayed silent. He doesn’t want to admit that those were the truest words he has ever heard. He’s pretty sure Markus knows he’s thinking it though. He sighs once.

The Detective saw Captain Fowler and Darren from where he was sitting leave the office. They’re going to make a speech, he observed. The plan is finally ready, they’re finally going to set Connor free. Gavin found that he was happy about it.

 

** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - The basement of the aquarium - 08:05 AM. **

***

Connor attempted to crawl away to one of the boxes, to hide behind one of them, but Olivia wouldn’t let him. Connor felt like he couldn’t breathe, not only because of being out of the water, but also because of Olivia’s boot pushing down on his neck.

“S-stop…” he whispered.

The whip came down again; he had been ordered to count how many whip slashes he was receiving. It was hard to find his voice, but he managed.

“T—twenty nine…” he whispered once again. He couldn’t say it any louder, it hurt so badly.

He gasped a lung full of air as the whip came down on his back and shoulders one last time. He felt his lungs cramp up but forced his voice to tell them the last number. 

***

“T—t—thirty…” he jumped out of his skin when he heard the whip come down one more time, but not on his back or shoulders. It came down right next to him. He shuddered at the sound.

The boot that had been on his neck withdrew and he felt his synthetic skin melt over his neck, shoulders and back. There wasn’t a single trace of whip marks to be seen. He curled in on himself to make himself as small as possible. He sobbed quietly as Olivia finally stopped her recording on her phone.

“I want you to repeat it one more time, android.” Bruce said, out of breath. “What did you do wrong and what rule did you disobey?”

Connor answered instantly. “I… I will not touch… hurt or talk back to you… I—I’m sorry…” he started sobbing louder.

“You’re never getting out of here, so you behave. You belong to us. You’re fucking useless other then making money for us, you hear me android?”

“Y—yes… I’ll obey. I’m sorry…”

“Good.”

“We’ll enjoy watching this footage again later, right Bruce?”

“Absolutely.” they could be heard saying while leaving the basement. They slammed the door shut and left a crying, panting, bleeding mess behind.

The aquarium opens in 2 hours; Connor can’t wait to be put inside the water so he can feel like he can breathe again. He puts himself into stasis for 2 hours.

 

He wakes up just when the door to the basement opens and 2 men come in. He doesn’t want to move, because his back and shoulders feel like they’re burning. The people that came in, grab him by the tail and drag him across the floor and up the small stone steps. They’re going to take him to his tank, he thinks. They arrive at a hidden hatch, right before Bruce’s office, under a carpet. They open it and drop him forcefully into it. It’s a small opening so on the way down, he hits his head on the edge.

When he felt his body hit the water he immediately took a few deep breaths to satisfy his lungs. It took a while, but he felt like he could finally breathe again. He swam to the bottom of the tank to sit on the cold sand. Through his synthetic skin, he felt the cool water ease his injuries. He laid down on his left side with the back facing the glass. He put himself into stasis yet again for 50 minutes.

 

** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - The aquarium - 09:00 AM. **

Hank could tell this mission was going to be a success. There were 2 Captain’s present, 1 Lieutenant (himself), 1 detective (Gavin), 12 officers (including Chris) and Markus, the deviant leader.

Darren began giving orders with the permission of Fowler to order the Detroit Officers as well. “I want Lieutenant Anderson to find a way to get to Connor’s tank and get him out of there. Detective Gavin Reed and Officer Chris Miller will keep watch close by the tank to avoid interruptions. I want the both of you to be in the back-up team, so keep your eyes and ears open. 6 of my officers will search the entire place for any other possible stolen goods with the help of advanced technology.”

Fowler placed a hand on Darren’s shoulder. Darren looked at Jeffrey and nodded. Fowler got the word. “Keep an eye out for android legs. The mermaid in there was turned into one, so there should be android legs somewhere.” Fowler nodded again and gave the word back to Darren.

“You heard the man, keep an eye out for male android legs and I want you 6 to be in the back-up team as well. Now, me, Captain Jeffrey Fowler and another 6 of my officers will arrest Bruce Turner, the founder of this place and possibly some more people that are guilty of this whole mess. Finally, Markus. I want you to go with Hank as well and run a diagnostic on Connor. Let us know through the Lieutenant’s communicator if there’s anything Connor needs. Like blue blood or something. Is that all understood?”

Everyone present all said their reply in sync and it was ready for action.

 

** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - Connor’s Tank - 09:15 AM. **

Connor woke from stasis 15 minutes later by banging on the glass wall. When he opened his eyes, pushed himself upright and looked towards the banging behind him, he saw Detective Gavin and Officer Chris standing there. They started talking once they noticed he was awake.

“Connor!” Gavin said, “We’re in the middle of rescuing you! We need to know—!”

“There’s no need to scream. He can hear you perfectly.” Chris interrupted.

“Whatever.” Gavin huffed and continued. “We need to know how we can get to the opening of your tank. Hank is on his way there, but he just said through the communicator he can’t find it.”

Connor had gotten way too much information all at once to process. He was being rescued? Right now? Hank is on his way to get him out of here? They’re all here? He just stared at them in silence until he snapped out of it and pointed up and tried explaining the hatch to his tank is hidden under the carpet close by Bruce’s office. Gavin and Chris just looked at each other before Chris talked.

“You can talk, it’s alright. Fowler and Darren, the Captain here, are in the middle of arresting Bruce.” Chris said. “He can’t hurt you. Not anymore.”

Connor knew that, but he was scared. Scared that the mission was going to fail and he’d get punished for talking, for trying to escape. He opened his mouth and forced out an answer. It came out tiny, quiet and scared; he flinched at his own voice.

“Close by… B—Bruce’s office… Carpet…” he felt like crying, because he disobeyed and he’s going to get punished and he’s going to get the whip again and he’s going to feel pain and he’ll feel like he can’t breath and he’ll—

“Thank you Connor. Hank is on his way.” Gavin said. It was so gentle, it felt like it wasn’t Gavin who was talking. He saw Chris was thinking the same thing. He calmed down instantly due to the shock to Gavin’s gentle voice.

Then, he heard a hatch opening and someone jumping in. No one would be crazy enough than Hank to just jump into the water. He looked up from where he was still seated on the sand and confirmed his suspicions. It was Hank, swimming down to Connor with his arms spread wide open. Hank’s face said it all; he was overjoyed, tears forming in his eyes and absolutely ecstatic.

He heard Chris and Gavin faintly talk in the background about how absolutely crazy that is, but all Connor could think was that this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. He was dreaming. He pushed out Hank’s name in hopes that he could wake up from this bizarre and cruel dream.

“H—Hank…?”

He felt warm hands wrap around his shoulders and Hank’s gruff beard on his forehead. Hank’s hands were so big and warm and gentle. It was such a great contrast to that of Bruce’s fat, sweaty, rough and cold hands. He slowly wrapped his arms around Hank, but was still in shock. This couldn’t be real. He was dreaming. This was just a cruel dream.

He felt Hank struggle against him and he realized Hank can’t hold his breath any longer. Connor withdrew from the hug, grabbed Hank’s hands and quickly guided him back up, towards the hatch. He pushed Hank up the hatch first, before 2 hands re-emerged and Connor took them. He let go of them instantly and dropped back into the water when he heard Bruce nearby.

*

“That fucking mermaid android fuck can suck my dick! Bloody hell, I did nothing wrong!”

Olivia was close by too. “All this bloody work for nothing. You cunt, let me go! You fucking fag!”

*

Connor wanted to get into his cave and hide all over again. His breathing picks up and he wraps his arms around his body. They’re here, they’re going to punish him, they’re going to make fun of him again, they’re going to scream and kick and whip and—

Hands reached for him by the shoulders yet again and dragged him out of the water carefully. He didn’t know he was hyperventilating until a warm, gentle hand caressed his tear stained face.

“Connor! Connor, it’s ok. You’re safe. Breathe for me Connor, deep breaths.”

He wished that Hank knew about his lungs, because it hurts to breathe outside of the water. His lungs are burning and aching and he needs to breathe, he needs to breathe inside water and his lungs hurt so bad—

“Oh.” he heard Hank say. He saw his heard turn in the opposite direction of Bruce’s office. “Hey! I need bottles of water over here! He can’t breathe without it!”

I guess you can’t become the youngest Lieutenant in history for nothing, Connor thought to himself. After 2 minutes or so, Connor had his breathing under control while Hank slowly pours the contents of the water bottles over his head and mainly the area around his mouth.

Hank was sitting cross-legged on the floor, back against the wall, soaked from head toe with him on his lap. Hank’s left arm curled around Connor’s neck and his left hand was on Connor’s left arm, rubbing him there. The man’s right arm was gently stroking his hair. Connor rested his head against his shoulder and his hands were around Hank’s body.

Connor started bawling his eyes out and screaming and crying once he realizes this isn’t a dream. This is real. He wasn’t dreaming. The hands on his body were real. The comfort and love and affection were real. He was getting out of here. …He was going home.

“Oh, Connor…” Hank whispered. “It’s alright kid, let it all out.” his voice cracked at the end. He kept stroking Connor’s hair, making him as comfortable as possible. 

Gavin and Chris, who had arrived at the scene a while ago, scanned the scene and decided to leave them alone and stand guard. In case Bruce and Olivia escaped the hands of Captain Fowler and Darren.

Markus, who had been quietly watching up until now by Hank’s side, sat down on the hallway, in front of Hank and Connor. He wanted to wait a bit before initiating an interface with him. He shouldn’t do that right now, not while Connor is like this.

Markus, Hank, Chris and Gavin were all quiet and holding back tears as Connor completely broke down in Hank’s lap.

When Connor fell asleep, completely on his own, without initiating stasis, they moved from their place on the ground to the parking lot outside with Connor getting carried bridal style by Hank.


	13. 12. Home

****** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - Hank’s hotel room - 11:15 AM. **

When Connor woke up, he felt like it was raining. It was nice and cool; despite not knowing where he was at the moment, he enjoyed the feeling of the cold water drops on his face and shoulders. The rest of his body was under water. He didn’t open his eyes. He could breathe, but it was slowly starting to hurt his lungs. He started making wheezing noises and wanted to slid down the wall he was leaning against to drop his head into the water, but he was somehow completely exhausted and had no energy left.

He jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was gentle and warm. He still had his eyes closed, but somehow knew who it was. That same hand moved from his shoulder to his neck and helped him slid down into the water. The coolness of the water and the relieve of the pain in his lungs made him finally open his eyes.

He was in a bathtub… and Hank was looking at him, currently still holding his neck. With his other hand, he was stroking his hair, making him feel like this is real once again. Was he back in Detroit?In what bathroom is he? Is he in a hotel, still in the UK? Where was Bruce or Olivia? Were they close?

He exhaled, tried to relax and not think about it. A few seconds later, he heard the bathroom door open. He stared straight ahead to his tail hanging outside of the water, over the edge of the bathtub. The voice sounded like Markus.

“Is he doing ok?” he heard Markus ask Hank.

“Yeah, he’s calmed down now. You can ask him yourself if he’s ready to initiate an interface with you.”

Connor didn’t feel comfortable initiating an interface, because of what happened at Hart Plaza. Amanda has a 25% chance of still being there and he doesn’t want to take that chance. He managed to slip out an answer before Markus or Hank could ask, not looking at either of them.

“Olivia Turner has a phone… She used to record everything. Please just check that instead.”

Both Markus and Hank stayed quiet and he wondered if he said anything wrong. He dared to take a look at their faces.

Shock and terror.

“She recorded everything as in… what?” Markus said quietly, daring to speak in the quiet room.

“My punishments.” he answered.

“Your punishments.” Hank said blankly. As if he couldn’t believe what Connor just said.

“Yes. There were 5 rules and I had to obey them otherwise I’d get punished. In total, I got punished—”

_‘You’re only useful to me by making money and putting on a show for the people, got it? You’re completely useless if you don’t.’_

_‘They don’t want you back, the people in Detroit. You were nothing to them.’_

_‘Silence android! You are not allowed to speak back to me!’_

Connor got shivers all over his body and he tried not to make a sound, but failed as a small whimper escaped his lips. He suddenly felt like he was back at Bruce’s office getting whipped on the back and shoulder, back at the basement, back in the tank where faceless people were staring and laughing and pointing fingers and judging. Bruce is there and he smiles, his yellowed teeth haunt him and taunt him, because he knows Connor disobeyed.

“Connor.”

He heard a voice talk through the tears and heart wrenching sobs. Yet he still saw Bruce and the blue soaked whip in his hand. He still saw the faceless people watching him from the glass that held him prisoner, a transparent wall that taunted him with freedom. The voice from before talked again and he tried to focus on it. To escape this nightmare.

“You’re safe kid. They can’t hurt you anymore. You’re free.”

Another voice cut through the fog of his mind as well. “Hank is right here, Connor. No one can hurt you as long as he’s here.”

His vision got dark for a second and panicked, but realized a second later he had closed his eyes absentmindedly. He focused on the breathing of the people that were with him in the small hotel bathroom and copied it. It took a while, but he calmed down and felt the warm, familiar hands on his face, soothing him.

“Back with us?”

That question could be interpreted in so many ways right now that he wants to let out one last sob. He gave an answer that could be interpreted as much as well.

“Yes. I’m back.”

Hank got the message and chuckled softly. It was the most beautiful sound he heard since coming back and it made him forget about their last ‘conversation’.

 

** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - The UK precinct - 11:30 AM. **

Captain Jeffrey Fowler had just gotten a message from Markus that Olivia had a phone with recordings on them that could be used against them. Jeffrey found Gavin and ordered him to get the phone and check what’s on them as he was busy himself.

So Gavin found himself standing in the small white room where the evidence was collected (including Connor’s legs) in the middle of the room on the table with a video playing on Olivia’s phone.

He saw Connor kneeling to the left of the camera and Bruce near a huge closet, opening it. Bruce talked while the closet doors were open and could just make out what was being said.

_“Look at that. The android is scared. Can’t wait to see what sounds it makes when I use this.”_

When Gavin saw the whip he got sick to his stomach and his heart dropped to the floor. His hands began trembling in anger.

_“I… I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll work on my attitude.” “I’ll obey. Please don’t use—-“_

The whip came down onto the ground and he saw Connor whimper in fear even more. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from watching the recording due to shock of the situation.

_“Silence android! You will learn my rules and you will obey.”_

The camera moved. It was now in front of Connor. He saw a hand, Olivia’s hand, reach out and grab Connor’s cuffed hands and yanked him to sit upright. His bottom was now off the floor.

_“Rule number one…”_ He heard Bruce continue. From where the camera was pointing he saw him raise the whip and he was scared for Connor until Bruce bend down to whisper in his ear, whip still raised. Gavin hated it.

_“You never talk until I say so and you reply when I want you to.”_

Gavin stopped the recording when he heard Connor’s agonized scream when the whip came down on his exposed back. He knew this was enough to get Bruce and Olivia into jail for a lifetime straight away. Bruce might not have kidnapped Connor himself, but he’ll get charged for it anyway, because he made no move to stop it all from happening.

He stepped out of the room, phone left behind and told Jeffrey. They both were red in the face due to rage when they stepped inside the interrogation room.

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - The jet - 16:30 PM. **

2 days have passed since the interrogation. When Olivia had finally talked about the other 5 technicians being back in Detroit (Bruce not having said anything), they had planned to take the jet to fly back there. They were able to check out of the hotel by the earliest of 4 PM and it took 30 minutes by rental car (luckily being able to transport 6 people all at once) to get to the airport, where the jet was parked.

They wasted no time getting into the jet and return home with a new passenger at long last.

Since all them weren’t registered technicians, they couldn’t help Connor get his tail detached, so he was still stuck with a fish tail. Connor didn’t mind, as long as he was on his way to Detroit.

Since the very beginning of his imprisonment, Connor believed wholeheartedly he wasn’t ever going to see the sun again. Or see and talk and apologize to Hank. To see and pet and feel Sumo’s fur again. To work at the precinct again, to laugh and smile. He thought he lost all of that forever when he was at the aquarium. He thought that every day for an entire year.

But now he was in a jet, laying down on the couch, getting water poured over his face by Hank and Markus every few minutes, on his way home. It was surreal yet very real and he was getting anxious for some reason.

“Markus, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?” Hank said out of the blue.

“Of course.” Markus left the 2 of them alone and joined Gavin, Jeffrey and Chris at another part of the plane.

The android was laying down on the entirety of the couch due to the fact he had to have his face drowned in water every few minutes, but he sat upright when he saw Hank was serious. He sat next to him with his hands propped up in front of him, his eyes downcast and their legs facing each other. He was nervous.

Connor and Hank were both quiet, but they both knew it was coming.

“I’m sorry—“

“I’m sorry—“

They both said their apologies at the same time. They looked at each others eyes for a moment before they both chuckled.

“I was stupid Connor.” Hank said, “I can’t even remember what happened, but I know I was stupid. I shouldn’t have lashed out.”

Connor knew Hank isn’t good with apologies, as Hank avoided eye contact. He was nervous and anxious. As if he was embarrassing himself.

“Hank.” Connor said quietly, having a little bit of trouble breathing still, “It’s ok. It was my fault. I should’ve read the tablet Chris had handed over and told you about the death of …” He couldn’t continue talking as he didn’t want Hank to lash out again. When he looked at Hank all worries vanished and melted like snow in the hot sun. His blue eyes were somehow warm and were full of regret and empathy.

“Connor…” Hank whispered. He could tell Hank had remembered what had happened that day. “You lived in that horrible place for a year after you’ve been free for not even a full 2 months all the while thinking that that was your fault…?”

“Y-yes… Did I say something wrong?”

“Kid, turn your hearing up, because you need to understand something.” Connor listened well to what Hank had to say as he’d been asked, “It wasn’t your fault. Again, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. You deserve so much better Connor. You deserve freedom and kindness and all that jazz.”

“Jazz?”

“…No, that’s a saying. I meant—“ When Hank saw Connor smirking he knew Connor was fooling him, “You ass.” They chuckled once again and Hank decided he wants to hear that sound some more.

“Sumo misses you. He’s been looking for you all over Detroit as well.” he said. “You think you’re up for a big hug from a big dog?”

“Always.” Connor replied with a smile.

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - The jet - 17:40 PM. **

They’d been flying for an hour when Fowler’s phone began ringing. Fowler came into the part of the plane where Connor and Hank where when he heard it. He picked up the phone and answered the call.

“Captain Jeffrey Fowler.” he introduced.

He stayed where he stood with the phone pressed to his ear. Connor didn’t tap into the phone for privacy sake and Hank didn’t want to know either. They’re happy where they are and what they know.

“How the fuck did that happen!?” Jeffrey suddenly shouted into the phone. That caught the duo’s attention for sure. It took a moment before he started talking again, “Please just find him as soon as possible. This shouldn’t have happened. Make sure he doesn’t leave the UK and keep me updated.” 2 heartbeats went by, “Yeah, bye.”

The detective duo were anxiously waiting for Fowler to explain the situation, because their gut told them it was Darren who had called with bad news.

Jeffrey turned to face them, absently took in their entwined hands and got straight to the point. “Somehow, 10 minutes ago, Bruce Turner escaped.”

Connor felt his thirium pump stop.

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - Detroit Airport - 22:40 PM. **

When they landed and Chris had said ‘Welcome back home, Connor.’ he had cried so many happy tears. The officer had panicked and asked if he said something wrong to which Connor had laughed through his sobs and said this is the happiest he had felt in a long time. He just wish he could breath properly.

Breathing didn’t hurt as much anymore thanks to Hank emptying the water bottles over his head, but it was uncomfortable.

The information he received 5 hours ago still left him stressed enough he could get a second panic attack today at any moment. After Connor had calmed down and was completely exhausted, Hank had sworn he would never leave Connor out of his sight and would protect him with his entire being. He had appreciated it (and Hank hadn’t broken his promise so far), but the stress was still there.

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - Hank’s car - 23:10 PM. **

Jeffrey Fowler had insisted Hank go home with Connor and take him home, where he belongs. Hank had wholeheartedly agreed. The others stayed behind to take care of official business, despite it being so late; Hank and Connor appreciated it immensely. Connor was a little bit put off by Gavin who had stayed quiet and didn’t complain at all. He also noticed the Detective wouldn’t dare look at him in the eyes. Maybe because of t—

“Wait!” Connor shouted suddenly.

It took all of Hank’s willpower to not jump out of his skin right then and there and ram the brakes as hard as he could. He slowed down, but didn’t stop. Hank looked concerned with big blue eyes and a grip on the steering wheel so hard you could see the knuckles turn bone white.

“Connor! What’s wrong?”

“My legs! Did they come with!?”

“Yes! They’re in the trunk. Connor, calm down. We wouldn’t have forgotten about that.”

The android mermaid sighed in relief at the news. “My apologies. I thought… I was so distracted with going home, I forgot all about my legs.”

“An officer from the UK precinct found them while you had that terrible emotional breakdown. It was stored away as evidence and we could get it back on the last day while we were there. Gavin had made sure of it.”

Connor had a lot of questions about Gavin’s behavior, but stayed quiet for now, because he saw they were pulling up to the driveway. The familiarity of it all had Connor fighting back happy tears again and he couldn’t speak, because he knew his voice would be thick and emotionally straining.

“Welcome back home Connor!”

“You’re doing that on purpose!” Connor said with a half smile on his face as the happy tears came yet again.

“Yep, I like seeing you shedding happy tears Connor. I’ve never seen you this happy.” Hank had such soft eyes at that moment.

He had to admit, that was a good excuse. He laughed while rubbing away tears with the T-shirt Chris had given him during the flight.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.”

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - Hank’s car - 23:45 PM. **

He was taken to the bathroom straight away. Hank had filled up the bathtub with lukewarm water (more on the colder side) and he left to get Sumo a few minutes later. Connor had worried that the neighbors were going to be pissed, but Hank had reassured him, they were good people. Besides, he wanted to give them mercy by taking Sumo off their hands. He knew how Sumo could get when he was left alone, without anyone the dog knew.

The dog stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring with an incredulous expression.

“It’s me boy.” Connor said quietly. He took one arm out of the water and gestured for the dog to come closer and smell him.

Sumo was slow when he got inside the bathroom. He stopped by Connor’s tail first, that was hanging outside of the water over the edge, then stopped by Connor’s webbed hand. Sumo was starting to wag his tail back and forth, first slow, then fast.

Then, Sumo walked backwards and without any warning, jumped into the water with Connor.

“Holy shit Sumo.” Connor heard Hank say from the doorway. From his voice, he could hear the man was smiling and not one bit complaining.

Hank wasn’t complaining, because Connor was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed. College is trying to kill me again. I was prepared this time though.
> 
> Last chapter after this one (+ deleted scene & sketches) and it's kind of an epilogue? I don't know what exactly defines an epilogue, but I'll research. I hope it'll be worth it; I never really needed to write something this extensive AND had to show it to people. Oof.
> 
> ALSO! Don't worry about the Bruce escaping thing. That'll be another story in this series. Probably part... 6? I already have 4 or 5 parts planned, so yeah. Don't worry about it not feeling finished, I have a lot more planned. ;)


	14. Epilogue: Life after returning home

**Friday, 24th of February 2040 - 14:15 PM.**

Yesterday was a flurry of events. Yesterday morning Jeffrey, Chris and Gavin had interrogated Bruce and Olivia; while Hank, Connor and Markus stayed at the hotel making sure Connor was ok. That late afternoon they had returned to the hotel, Connor not knowing Gavin had brought his legs and had been put into the jet storage area. They had eaten, taken a nap (Hank had taken a nap in the bathroom, next to Connor watching over him) and they’d been able to check out of the hotel at 4 PM. They’d arrived home after 11 PM.

He’d heard later Jeffrey, Chris and Gavin had worked on finding the other 5 technicians, who were responsible for kidnapping Connor, until late into the night. 4 AM to be exact. He’d have to stop by the precinct later today and sincerely thank them for their hard work and their dedication towards bringing Connor justice.

Hank had taken Connor to professional technicians to get his tail removed and his legs reattached. During the 3 hour procedure he had gotten a phone call from Jeffrey Fowler that they had found the other 5 technicians and were now staying at 5 separate interrogation rooms. Hank was absolutely amazed by how fast they had done things. He could not wrap his head around how they found them and how fast they did it. He’d answered the Captain he’d want to talk to them and he’d stop by later today.

When the 3 hour procedure was done and over with, Connor was brought back online. He sat up straight and looked at the legs. His face had been blank, until his face transformed into that of pure joy. His brown eyes had never looked more alive in that moment and Hank missed those eyes. Connor’s eyes had been dead, ever since they found him. Now they were beaming.

The joy on Connor’s face had lessened when he realized he couldn’t move them. When he told Hank and the technicians, they had looked over everything immediately, but the results all came out positive. The android had frowned, but realized what the problem was in mere minutes.

He found himself standing next to Connor, who was sitting in a chair, in a rehab center. Connor had suspected (back at the facility) that he’d have to learn how to walk again after a year of swimming with a fish tail. Hank had thought he’d have some trouble with his legs, but he didn’t think it was going to be this bad; he kept forgetting it had been a year. The android couldn’t even stand upright, on his own, without heavily shaking legs. It was heartbreaking to watch. Connor was staying so strong though. He’s not showing any signs of heartbreak at the revelation that he couldn’t even stand. Hank was sure he was though, he just didn’t want it to show. He’d have to talk to Connor about that.

Then there’s the fact that Connor was unfortunate enough to hear the bad news that Bruce had escaped. The android had a terrible panic attack due to the news. Hank and Jeffrey had calmed him down, but it took a good 20 minutes.

“Hank!”

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t see that Connor was standing, on his own. It was still with shaky legs, but it was great progress in such a short time.

“Great progress kid! Keep going and you’ll be able to walk and maybe even run in a weeks time!” he felt so proud of Connor. He was so strong.

 

** Friday, 2nd of March 2040 - Hank’s residence - 19:30 PM. **

The next few days went like that. Connor went to the rehab center with a wheelchair every day at 10:30 AM while Hank was at the precinct, working. He was alone at the precinct, without his partner by his side. Hank felt like nothing’s changed in a year. When he came home by the end of the day and saw Connor making dinner with a smile on his face, it happily proved him wrong.

“Welcome home Hank.” he said.

“I have some good news Connor.”

“What is it?” Connor turned his wheelchair, so he was giving him full attention.

Hank sat down at the kitchen table and Connor wheeled his wheelchair on the opposite side at the table so he was facing Hank.

“The 5 technicians all got 20 years in prison with a monetary penalty of $250,000 dollars. They confessed and we now know what their motive was.”

Despite the good news, Connor stayed silent.

“Trey Davis, that pale guy with curly black hair and very light grey eyes?” The android nodded in remembrance and recognition, “He was very very sick, explaining his pale, unhealthy skin. They were all good friends, some were even roommates for years. Because Cyberlife went bankrupt, all of them were left with no job and little money. His health worsened.”

Connor hummed, showing that he thinks this all makes sense.

Hank continued, ”All the while, they were working on a project, separate from Cyberlife. The mermaid tail.” he saw Connor twitch at the word and he stopped for a moment, until the android gestured he was ok. “They told me it took them a few months to make the tail, all the while making a plan to kidnap an android.” Hank didn’t want to tell him why they picked him of all androids, but he convinced himself Connor deserved to know the truth. “They picked you, because they thought it was your—”

“My fault.” Connor interrupted.

“Kid. I—“

“Saw it from a mile away. It’s fine.” Connor looked away with a guilt-ridden look on his face.

Hank didn’t know what to say until something popped up. “You know… While you were…” he scratched his beard in thought. He needs to choose his words carefully, because Connor wasn’t looking so hot right now. “When you disappeared, I did everything I could. I called Markus and he got some deviants to help with the search as well.”

That made Connor steal a glance, but he still looked away. Hank continued, “Most of the deviants being the ones we chased. Like uh… Kara was her name? The Traci’s too, Echo and Ripple I believe.

“Then some other deviants who helped as well, while having a negative opinion about you. In the process of looking for you, they actually changed their opinion. I’m not sure why, they must have their reasons I guess. Markus told them what happened when he returned to New Jericho.”

Connor flinched and finally talked, “…Really?”

It was so small and quiet, he wanted to hug him so tight and never let him go. “Yeah kid. I know you didn’t give him the permission to do so, but he felt like it was necessary. Markus was pissed when he found out about the negative opinions about you.”

“I see…” Connor said. Hank could tell it lifted his spirits a little bit. The look on his face was still guilt-ridden, but it was progress. The android continued, before Hank could say anything else, “Can you tell I’m making progress?”

The Lieutenant could see a conversation change from a mile away and nodded, “Yeah. You can stand without shaky legs now right?”

Connor smirked and stood up. Hank stood up as well to help him if he fell over. Connor took a careful step towards him, and another, and one more, before he stood right in front of Hank. It took a lot for him to not break down crying, because he was so proud and happy. Connor can walk, after a week of rehab! It’s like watching a newborn baby walk for the first time, it felt so damn good to witness Connor being able to walk again after a week.

Hank picked Connor up from under the armpits and swung him around, careful not to hit the table, “Connor, I’m so proud of you!” he laughed. It was unbelievable to him that he said and did that. If someone told him a few years ago he would pick up an android and told the android that he was proud of them, he would’ve laughed in their faces and keep drinking. It shocked him to be honest.

The android was surprised and laughed with Hank after being (very carefully) put down onto the ground, still standing, “I’m proud of myself too, I didn’t expect to heal this fast. I still can’t do huge steps or run though.” he hugged Hank out of nowhere. “I’m proud of you too.”

Hank reciprocated the hug instantly after letting out a small ‘oof’. “Why?” he asked, genuine confusing lacing his voice.

“I’ve noticed you know.”

“Noticed what?” Hank caught on what he was talking about, but he wanted to hear Connor say it.

“There’s no beer in the fridge. In fact, the fridge is completely empty of alcohol and so are the cabinets.” Hank drew back a bit to smile at him, surprised to see Connor’s eyes getting watery. “I’m so proud of you, Hank.”

Hank hugged Connor again, tightly in his hold. He didn’t want Connor to see his own eyes getting watery. He had wanted to hear those words so badly and he didn’t think he’d ever hear them, ever.

“Thank you Connor. You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that from you.” he said, gently and softly.

They stood there, in the kitchen, hugging for what felt like an entire year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems weird to read that Hank picks Connor up like a child and swings him around telling him he feels so proud of him, but honestly... If you've ever had an insane proud moment in your life, you'd understand and I think Hank would have the same reaction.
> 
> Final thoughts:  
> This is my first fan-fiction. Ever. I honestly can't believe how positive the feedback was. Maybe it was just a fluke or something, but my mind is blown, I swear.  
> I can't thank you enough for your feedback and positive comments. I enjoyed every single last one of them. I promise I'll do better in the future.  
> Thank you!!
> 
> Part 2 of the Deep Sea Blue series is out now!


	15. Deleted scene + Sketches

**Chapter 12 - Home**

Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - Hank’s hotel room - 11:15 AM.

Initiating an interface between Markus and Connor.

Connor turned his head to look at Markus. Hank didn’t retreat his hands as Markus crouched down to the left of Hank. Markus didn’t even ask, before Connor offered his webbed hand. Better to just get it over with and show him nothing but the information Markus needs to know.

The deviant leader looked surprised, but didn’t leave him waiting.

Connor showed him the 6 technicians who kidnapped him (including Olivia) and the moment he met Bruce. He showed him how much money he’s been sold for to Bruce and how his legs have been thrown like trash into the basement. He showed him how he’s been transported by a stolen plane and how he was forced to make money for Bruce & Olivia. That’s all he showed. He didn’t show anything what Bruce and Olivia did to him physically or emotionally / mentally. It backfired.

“Connor. Thank you for the information, but…” Markus began.

Connor turned his head away and laid on his right side, back facing Hank and Markus, causing Hank to retreat his hands that were on his neck and hair.

Markus continued, “…But we need to know what we can charge Bruce, Olivia and those technicians with. We can charge them for kidnapping of an officer and illegal shipping, but that’s not all, is it, Connor?”

“Markus is right.” Hank said. “They hurt you, didn’t they?” He was met with silence, but he knew. “We need hard evidence that they hurt you, and the only way is through your memories. It won’t be pretty and as much as I hate it, it needs to be done.”

Connor stayed silent. He didn’t want them to know what they did. He didn’t want them to know about the whip, the damage on his back, the humiliation, the shame and pain. He tells himself he has to. To put Bruce, Olivia and the technicians to justice and make sure it won’t happen to anyone else. He tells himself again to just get it over with.

He sighs while offering his left hand, back still facing them, to Markus to initiate an interface once again.

It was sloppy. He all pushed the memories and agony and suffering to Markus and left the interface as fast as possible. Even though it only took a second to do all that and show Markus every memory, it felt like reliving everything all over again.

_‘I want to see you crawl across the floor, android.’_

_‘You beg when I order you to.’_

_‘You bleed beautifully. I want to see more of it.’_

Markus retreated his hand while Connor wrapped his hands around his body and made himself as small as possible. He tried not to make any sounds as he felt tears start to form in his eyes.

“Markus? What did you see?” Hank asked, while putting a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder. He withdrew his hand when the emotional mermaid jumped and tried to make himself smaller. “Connor…”

Connor tried not to make a sound, but failed as a small whimper escaped his lips. He felt like he was back at Bruce’s office getting whipped on the back and shoulder, back at the basement, back in the tank where faceless people were staring and laughing and pointing fingers and judging. Bruce is there and he smiles, his yellowed teeth haunt him and taunt him, because he knows Connor disobeyed.

“Connor.”

He heard a voice talk through the tears and heart wrenching sobs. Yet he still saw Bruce and the blue soaked whip in his hand. He still saw the faceless people watching him from the glass that held him prisoner, a transparent wall that taunted him with freedom. The voice from before talked again and he tried to focus on it. To escape this nightmare.

“You’re safe kid. They can’t hurt you anymore. You’re free.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider following me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/OrigamiBird2
> 
> *Gets updated every Sunday*


End file.
